A dumb human like you - Klaine
by JustAnotherUltimateFangirl
Summary: Klaine are hanging in the balance... Ice skating solves everyone's problems... Right? Based on Season 4!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am quite bored with idle hands and eagerly awaiting for the next couple of episodes of Glee. Going to use this as a way to vent my frustration that Klaine need to get back together, because they are supermegafoxyawesomehot people. #fangirlmoment**

Blaine's POV.

I looked up and glanced round one more - letting my hopes rise before they dropped steeply - before taking a deep breath and sitting down on the bench nearest to me. Kneeling down, I started to tie my laces slowly, trying to fight my snide thoughts that he's over an hour late. He's not coming. With the dreadful I did to him, I don't see why he would come; he must be too disgusted and disappointed and ashamed... The list goes on. Admittedly, I did hope that we'd be able to meet civilly, or as friends, but that's too big a request.

Will I ever even see him again? He was the love of my life, the one person who I trusted utterly completely, and now he hates me. He wasn't just my other half, he was my everything. And now he's gone, I just feel hollow. The emptiness was temporarily filled by the promise of meeting him at the ice rink today, but now that's disappeared along with other things holding him from a meltdown he didn't know were in place.

_Shut up, Blaine. Take things one step at a time._ I tried to think like that, but it didn't last for long. Every little snide thought stings back and I try to blink quickly to get rid of the blurring sensation building up in my eyes. I try finishing my laces, and with shaky hands, I barely manage to do so.

I lean down and put my head in my palms, fingers curled around the top of my carefully gelled hair. Tears slide down my face, dripping off my chin. What would have happened if he had turned up? My mind races to reunion, forgiveness, hot chocolates, maybe friendship... Or relationship. _No._ Shaking my head, I stand up and start taking a few shaky steps toward the ice rink. I love skating, I haven't been for a while, and I'm not going to let this get in my way.

I am almost at the entrance to the rink when I receive a tap on my shoulder. Instinctively, I try spinning round to see who it is, but I trip due to the blades having lots of friction against the rubber flooring. I start to fall forward, twisted towards the direction of the person who tapped me. Expecting the person to step away, I brace my forearms and palms forward to try to lessen the impact. Although instead of the ground, my arms smack against someone's chest, sturdy hands keeping me from injuring myself.

I firstly get my footing right, looking down to place my feet. Once they were positioned so I would be balanced, I gingerly pulled myself away from the person and looked up to thank them. I only saw his chin and my heart sped up erratically, close to breaking into pieces.

"Hey, stranger," Kurt said softly with a small grin on his face, but I could tell he was nervous as his brows pulled together slightly, forming a small crease.

I stare, dumbfounded, mouth twitching but not able to get it to form words or sound. Gaping, I take time to drink in his features. His eyes, twinkling and shining from the fairy lights and street lamps, copper hair tousled from the strong night breeze. His skin is pale from the cold, making his lips seem a rosier pink. Under his eyes, there are dark patches, obviously from lack of sleep. I frown slightly, upset that he might feel fatigued.

Snapping out of the hypnotic trance only Kurt Hummel could give me, I look around briefly. Where there that many people before? I think I did notice, but just then I forgot, getting caught up in a bubble where there was only me and Kurt.

Looking back at Kurt's breathtaking blue eyes, I realise that his brow has puckered up more, and that he's still waiting for me to greet him. I realise my mouth is still gaping, so I close it and hesitantly extend my arm for a handshake. He glances down quickly at my hand, and I saw his mouth twitch into a small smile, dimple appearing at his left cheek. He raised his gaze and stared back at me with a cautious look. Cautious about what though?

Slowly, Kurt brought up his arms and folded them over my shoulders, giving me a light hug. He had to reach up a little bit, as the blades gave me a height boost. My heart shattered, and I just had time to react before I started to feel him pull away.

I threw my hands around his chest, returning the embrace but with fierce affection. I felt him stiffen slightly from my surprise attack, but shortly after he returned the embrace with as much force as I was putting into it; closing the gap between our bodies. It was then that I buried my head in Kurt's neck and shoulder, smelling his unique masculine yet perfumed scent. From where my head was, my mouth was in the centre of his neck, by a bare patch of skin not covered by the scarf. I suddenly had the overwhelming urge to place my lips there, and I started to lean in more before stopping myself when I felt him tense again.

Feeling instantly rejected, I realised what this reunion was – bittersweet. I finally get to hug him and talk to him, spend quality time together and act as if things were okay. But they aren't. I can't put my lips against his, or put my twist my fingers in his soft hair, or be able to go to one of our places and watch Gilmore Girls like we used to. It was only then I realise that my eyes haven't stopped streaming, that they're probably red and puffy right now with tear streaks down my face.

After a short while, we both part awkwardly. I drop my gaze down and arms by my sides, now feeling useless and limp by my sides. Kurt keeps one hand on my shoulder, bending his face down, forcing me to look up to not make it any more awkward then it already is.

"Blaine..." Kurt gasps, looking horrified.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be the one crying," I apologise, mentally cursing myself when my voice cracks.

"Oh, Blaine," He sighs, eyes filling up, "I've missed you so much, but it's just so overwhelming. I planned how this would go, what I was going to do, but seeing you like this... I just don't know anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the favourite and follows, and Nightingale63 for the review, I was considering leaving this, but I suppose I'll carry on =3 hope I don't disappoint anyone! #anotherfangirlmoment**

Blaine's POV.

Seeing Kurt emotional made something snap inside me then, realisation and anger, clouding my own grief. _I'm _the one who's crying, _I'm_ the one who cheated, yet he's the one who's trying to comfort me? No, it's not right. He must be in so much more pain than I am right now, I need to reassure him that if he decides to let go – as raw as that thought is – I need to let him know that I'm completely understanding. That will be my goal today. I don't want to be responsible for that look in his eyes anymore.

"Kurt," I start, pleased that I'm composed to speak clearly, "No matter what your decision is, I understand it now. You know how sorry I am, but I'd like to keep you in my life, even if it's just as friends."

My insides clench automatically on the last sentence, but I keep my face smooth as I look at him. He drops his hand from my shoulder and his eyes stop filling up, releasing one tear before he nods knowingly at me. My fingers twitch, an ache to wipe it away as I usually would, but I keep my hands still by my side. I clench my hand to try and stop myself moving, and as my coat is long and big on the sleeves, I doubt he saw. Does he understand what I'm trying to say? Hopefully.

"I'm just going to get my skates. Weren't planning on going without me, were you?" Kurt says lightly, trying to bring up the atmosphere, although his voice is still strained. Oh, what I wouldn't give to know what he is thinking.

"Just being prepared," I retort, smiling awkwardly back. Carefully, I sit down on the bench again.

"Always one step ahead..." I hear him mumble as he turns back towards the booth.

I gaze after him, zoning out trying to think up of a plan that would stop him from hurting. If I tried thinking on the spot, I'd probably lose all sense of thought and stammer like I usually do.

My main aim, is to not make this meeting any more awkward than it already is. I'm thrilled to see Kurt, but I'm not sure if the feelings mutual. He seems so tense and nervous, and usually I know how he's feeling or take an educated guess, but now I'm drawing a blank. Another thing, is that I want to remember this day without regrets, so if he does decide that we can't be friends, it was the right thing to do. Another thing is that I want Kurt to make all the choices. I don't want to pressure him into doing or saying anything, even accidentally. Gee, I sound so over protective.

I come into reality, closing my ideas with my mind determined, my ignored heart bitterly protesting. Focusing on my surroundings, I blink and realise that I'm staring absentmindedly at Kurt, forgetting to look away. He's half turned towards me, waiting with hand on the counter, other hand raised and slowly waving while frowning. No! He must have saw me ogling and thought to wave. Damn, I've just made a fool of myself. _Stop it now, Blaine. Act like a normal friend for a change, he's not your lover anymore._

I quickly smile and turn my head down, twisting my fingers and knotting them together. Fidgeting is good; and distracting. Eventually, I see Kurt out of the corner of my eye sitting down next to me. He's in just his socks and is reaching down to pull his boots on.

At first, the thing that caught my attention is how red Kurt's hands looked. Is he really cold? He's not shivering, so maybe it's just because his hands are bare. As he fumbles with the laces on his left boot, I look at my own gloved hands guiltily. I undo the velcro and pull them off, placing them in my lap. Kurt is more prone than me for illness, and his voice is already sounding a little strained. I glance towards his feet again, waiting for him to finish lacing up first.

He had just tugged his right boot on, when I caught the slightest glimpse of his socks. Weren't those the reindeer ones I got him for Christmas last year? The ones he said were a fashion failure? My heart pounds, before I get it under control again. Those could be any brown socks, a glimpse is hardly a reliable source.

Finally he's done, and as soon as he straightens up I throw my gloves onto his lap.

"Blaine, I - -"

"No, I remember you telling me before you left that you were reapplying for Nyada next semester. How are you going to give a good impression when you're full of cold?" I tease jokingly, nudging his arm with my elbow, "Now put them on."

That didn't hurt so much.

"Thank you," He smiles gratefully, starting to pull them on, "I'll remember to wear my own gloves next time, save your hands too."

Next time? What did he mean by next time? Probably just another one of those friendly comments. I stand up with ease and other my hand out to Kurt, which he takes with just a small amount of hesitation. I start waddle over to the rink, about to step onto the ice when I notice I can't hear Kurt behind me. I look over my shoulder to see him a couple steps behind, eyes glued to the floor, taking each wobbly into precaution. I smirk as I turn and take a few steps towards him, offering my arm.

"Need help?" I say, unable to hide my smirk. He reminds me of Bambi, oddly.

"I'm perfectly capable, thank you." He huffs, still watching his feet, taking another step.

"Sure? You look a bit unsteady."

"Blaine, I said I was fine!" He snaps, catching me by surprise, "I may not be the best skater, but I'm good enough to walk a few metres."

Just as he lifted his foot, he decided to throw me an angry glare at the same time. It proved to be a wrong move, because as soon as he lifted his head, he immediately lost balance. His ankle twist slightly and he started descending towards the ground, eyes wide and scared, arms frozen by his sides as he gasped.

"Kurt!" I yelled.

I threw my arms out and managed to catch his torso as he was halfway down, but even though he is feather light, I managed to lose my balance myself. Instead of us both hitting the hard floor, I turned my body before hitting the ground, so that his chest landed on mine side on, with him only receiving little impact on his knees. I slid one arm around his waist in time, but I was too late to reach for his head, and it thumped on my shoulder blade.

When I hit the ground, the momentum of us both falling struck me, and I was left slightly winded. My ribs protested a little and so did my head, as I was so focussed on making he was alright that I didn't think to lift my head so that it didn't hit as hard. What is it with me and making so many mistakes today? Ignoring my pounding head, I lift up slightly to check Kurt. I see his chest heaving up and down quickly, and my fear ebbs slightly.

"Kurt?" I murmur, trying to be soothing, but panic leaks into my voice, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Gurgh." He makes an unintelligible noise.

Keeping my hand on his waist, I use the hand that was protecting his head and move it slightly so that I'm looking down at him. His eyes are closed, his brow slightly puckered, but a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. I look down, thoroughly confused, until he turns his head and nuzzles my chin with his nose, taking slower and deeper breaths.

"I'm dreaming again, aren't I?" He whispers, searching for my hand and clasping it, "You finally caught me."

However warming his ramblings were to hear, I couldn't help but shed a tear, knowing that he was probably dazed and confused. I wasn't going to let myself believe it was real. Achingly, I slowly took my hand from his gentle grasp.

"Kurt, you just fell over. You're not dreaming," My voice cracks as I look at him, his eyes flicking open, "I grabbed you before you fell but you hit your head on my shoulder. Are you okay?"

I see him digest the words I just told him. He flushes a deep shade of red against his pale skin, and struggles out of my hold. I let him go, and he slowly stands up. As soon as he's standing, he looks down at me and offers me his hand with a seemingly plastered on smile, cheeks still flaming.

"Ready to go ice skating?"

**I know, I know, cheesy and exaggerated. It's absurd, but at the end of the day, I'll admit I adore the soppy romantic stuff... I'll make sure it's more realistic next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Also noticed that I should start making my chapters a little longer... I've tried to make it more realistic, but it's just fun embelishing things for a change! Just letting people know that I'm going to put Kurt's thoughts in, but only occasionally. I'll focus on him a little later on!**

Kurt's POV.

Why did I just do that? I'm so stupid! Did he catch on to what I was saying about falling? I hope not, it was just so similar to my dreams that I have when I'm asleep, as pathetic as it may sound. I tried planning how everything went today, and both of us falling within the first 10 minutes wasn't one of them. What can I say? With Blaine, nothing goes as planned. I just hope things can... Adjust.

Crap! I think I hurt him when I fell on him!

Blaine's POV.

I take his hand, confused at his mood swing. Wincing, I rely on him to pull me up; my butt feels a bit numb, my back and ribs aching and my head pounding. As soon as I was upright, my vision started swaying, and before I knew it, my legs wobbled and the ground started to seem uneven. I squeezed my eyes shut tight, tried ignoring the ringing in my eyes, pinched the bridge of my nose and waited for the head rush to stop. I felt a soft pressure of someone pressing on my shoulder. I reached my spare hand out blindly and felt for theirs, and when I found it, I clutched onto it.

Soon two more hands were on my shoulders, and I could hear a distant raised voice, muted slightly by the ringing. I'm sure I was still swaying, and I didn't feel confident enough to open my eyes.

It wasn't stopping. Soon enough, the hands were removed from my shoulders, and a felt something swiftly brush my cheek as another different mystery set of arms swept my legs from under me, supporting me them and my tender back. Taking this opportunity, I brought both my hands and fisted my eyes, trying to make the sickening dizzy feeling to stop. Stupid idea really, of course it wasn't going to work.

_Kurt!_ My mind screamed suddenly, realising that I didn't know who was holding me, where he was and whether or not he was definitely okay. Where is he? I opened my eyes and tried to examine my surroundings, which were still a little fuzzy. Saw what I thought was the black of the night sky, and the bright flashes must be the fairy lights. I squint and try to recognise my surroundings. I fail to do so, and close my eyes again as it's starting to hurt, with my limbs starting to feel heavier.

I try one more time to open my eyes, and I'm surprised to see Kurt's face close to mine, his lips moving. I can't make out what he's saying, but I feel his tears drip onto my face and the panic driven to them. _What? No! _I open my mouth to speak, but words fail me. Then the feeling of being weighed down hits again, but more forceful. I almost succumb, but I wanted to say one more things before I drifted off. I have to, it may be the last time I see him if he gets scared and flees.

"Blackbird." And I let the darkness take me.

I wake lying down, lights shining brightly, even with my eyes closed that I don't feel like opening yet. I know I'm in a hospital; it's got a sort of chemical yet cleansed smell to it. A faint breeze brushes past the left of my face, tickling it slightly. I awaken the rest of my body, not feeling the heaviness of before. I flex my arms and stretch my legs and find them fine. I roll my shoulders and I blanch immediately, finding my back and chest sore still. Thinking that I'm reasonably okay, I open my eyes.

I blink a couple of times, adjusting to the new light. My head is pounding slightly, but I can hear and see fine now, enough to be in control of my body and actions again. I slowly perch on my elbows, careful not to jostle myself, and look around the room. It's a curtained room, and it's obviously familiar. The white sheets forming three of the 'walls', polished tiled white floor, white bed sheets. Everything white so far.

I turn my gaze to the left first, glancing at the clock reading 2am before spying a bouquet of peonies and a 'Get Well Soon' balloon on a small bedside table. If I remember correctly, peonies symbolises healing. A small smile crosses my face as I reach out and take the card that's placed beside it.

_Blaine._

_I've been informed that you've suffered from mild concussion. I visited before, but you were still asleep. Sorry I couldn't stay, there was an important business meeting today, although congratulations on your bravery. Wish you well on your recovery and I hope you can come home soon._

_Dad._

I don't know if I should be pleased of upset by the gesture, it seems both. No doubt he has put some effort into it, although I wish he were here. We've never been close, and I guessed that when he found out I was never going to have a girlfriend that he was disappointed, but I still assumed he'd be here. Sighing, I decide to be happy about it and remind myself to thank him soon. It's the thought that counts.

I move my head a little too quickly to the right and it aches, but not unbearably. I scan the surroundings and my heart stops. He's there. I blink a few times, and shift my head again to make sure it's not the concussion playing tricks on me, but he's actually there. Of course he is here; he's still my friend I suppose.

Kurt is sitting on one of the visiting chairs beside my bed, sleeping. He's sleeping on the crook of his elbow which is propped up on the chair's arm rest. He's in the same clothes as yesterday, minus the outdoor accessories, with his hair messed up and sticking in odd directions. I know that look; it only sticks up like that if he's been running his delicate fingers through his hair, something he does frequently when he gets stressed. Maybe...

I continue looking at him, thrilled at the chance to see him sleeping. His whole face his relaxed and peaceful, looking almost like the New Directions Kurt I saw not that long ago. His lips are parted slightly, and his chest lifts up and down as he breathes slowly. I could look at this forever. This is the Kurt I know, and I can't get enough of it. I know what my plans were yesterday, and I'll try and stick to most of them.

I bring myself up to a sitting position, and ease my legs off the bed. Kurt's chair is so close to the bed that I don't even have to stand up. I lean over, making myself as close as possible without even breathing on him so as not to wake him. I move to his neck and inhale his astounding smell again, marred slightly by the everlasting hospital smell. I lean back slightly, as to remove all temptation of kissing him there _again_. I glance up at his hair, wishing I could smooth it down slightly. I gaze over to his long eyelashes, perfect nose and slightly flushed cheeks. I then watch his lips again, which still look pinkish even though he's warmer than before. Then I get the unattainable urge.

I slowly lean over and kiss him softly, with the gentlest touch. Agony and exhilaration rips through me at once as I feel a strained connection to him, one that I have missed so much. He starts to stir, and I realise I have a limited choice; whether to go for it and kiss him again, or settle for distance and not risk anything of upsetting both of us. I growl internally, knowing that I can't kiss him without making him upset or confused. I lean back, but only so our noses are about an inch apart, just as his eyelids peel themselves apart.

"Feeling okay, sleepy?" I breathe into his face, partially by concern and partially to take advantage of his confusion.

He looks at me in shock until it registers in his face what I've just said. Should I really be this close? I don't want to move any further away then where I am right now.

"I'm fine, thank you, just had a weird dream." I fail at trying to stifle a grin when he said this. "What about you? Is your head better? Is anything sore?" He's panicking, although he hasn't yet eased back away from me.

"I'm good. Chest is a little sore, and I have a bit of a headache, but I'll live." My grin of amusement turns to fondness as I see his fear fade from his eyes, although his eyebrow folds together in a frown.

"I'm sorry, I should have accepted your help, otherwise you wouldn't be here," He looks down to the floor guiltily while whispering, "I'm sorry you got hurt."

"Hey." I murmur, lifting his chin up with my fingers.

When I look into his eyes again, I see raw fear, and my heart clenches at the sight of it. This boy, this innocent boy has affected my life so much. He was there for everything, and he's the only one who's completely understood me. I selfishly crave his company too much, because I can't get my fill of his humour, his laugh. The way his eyes crinkle at the sides when he's just heard some good news. The dimples in his cheeks. His fear that one of his surviving idols are unwell. I love him.

"You know what I said before I passed out?" I continue, dropping my hand to clutch his.

"Blackbird." He says, blinking excessively.

"You know why?" He shakes his head, and I start rubbing my thumb in circles on the back of his hand instinctively. "Because that's the moment I realised I loved you, and it's the moment I realised that I never wanted to let you go. It was also when I realised what a fool I was to you for not realising that I was in love with you that whole time. I'll repeat what I said that day; it was the moment I realised thinking, 'oh, there you are'. I thought that before I passed out, because you _were_ there, Kurt."

By this time, I had a stem of tears down my face, and Kurt had his other hand over his mouth to contain himself from bursting into sobs. His eyes were wide open, and I couldn't tell what he was feeling because there was so much there. Too much for me to handle. I bring up his hand to my mouth and kiss his knuckles gently.

"Would you mind telling me something?" I ask hoarsely and he nods, "What were you saying before I did collapse?"

**I know, it's so uncharacteristic of both characters and it's gotten even more exaggerated than I first thought. Exaggerated is good sometimes though, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it, I enjoyed writing it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I realise I've made errors in my text, I'm sorry, I'll try to limit them. Anyways, I was sick in bed all day, my Starkid 30 Day Challenge completed, so I spent most of it plotting this storyline, hope you enjoy! It's got more talking, but I think I've included some spoilers from the latest episode **_**Swan Song**_**... Not many, just one. So, yeah, enough of my rambling**

Kurt's Dream.

"_Hey, Kurt!" Mercedes sashays over to me, a big grin on her face._

_I can't help but smile back. Damn, her happiness if infectious, as always. I run quickly up to her, hugging her tightly. Her wavy her tickles my cheek, and the smell of her sweet yet musky perfume soothes me instantly. I've missed this girl; so much time has passed since I've saw her. I really have to make an effort to visit her more. I release her and notice where I am._

_I look around the choir room, thrilled to be back here. How long has it been? I see Finn sitting with Rachel, arm around her shoulder and whispering in her ear. She's not wearing any of her new clothes I picked out for her! Wait... Didn't they break up? I shake my head. They're breaking up and making out so many times now that I've lost count, best to not dwell on it. Santana has just walked in with Brittany, twisting their little fingers together. All the more reason not to be caught staring._

_I can smell his aftershave. Where is he?_

_Tina is sitting with Mike and Quinn directly behind them on the back row, talking animatedly about dance by the looks of it, because Mike keeps making arm movements every couple of seconds. Sam is on his phone a couple of seats away, and sitting diagonally from them is Artie and Rory, fighting over Sugar's attention. Rolling my eyes, I continue my survey while chuckling. Joe is sitting with Puck talking, but Puck is just staring at the twigs which are in Joe's hair. Mr Shue is just busy reading sorting out pieces of paper. As I look around the chairs once more, I can't help but feel disappointed._

"_Hey, stranger, guess who?" The familiar voice warms my stomach as a pair of arms wrap around my waist, pulling me in._

"_You had me worried, I couldn't see you." I admit, I was relieved to see him._

"_I'm here, Kurt. I'm never leaving you."_

_Suddenly, Blaine spun me round to face him, his arms tightening. I gasp as he touches my lips with the softest touch, and my heart speeds up. I bring up my arms and twine my fingers in his hair, tugging slightly. Suddenly, he pulls away, looking scared. The choir room starts to shake and fade, and I look around angrily. What? No! It seemed so real! I smelt him, kissed him! Why couldn't this be real? It would make things so much easier to cope with than the reality I'm about to be faced with._

I open my eyes to see a familiar handsome face staring at me.

* * *

Kurt's POV.

He didn't hear what I said? A part of me drops, but another part of me is pleased. If he didn't hear what I said, then I have more of a chance to think this situation over. I'm still really unsure with what I want to do... When he was

Although when I saw Blaine getting carried away by the nearby paramedic I called over, I couldn't breathe. I thought something really serious had happened. I couldn't have coped if he'd gone into a coma, or worse. To never see his smile, hear his voice, his eyes; it's too much to lose. I'm still in the disbelief, anger and crying stage of the break up, but I still didn't want to see him hurt. And the worst thing is that I would have been the cause of it all. And when he said Blackbird, I melted despite my panic.

So I said what I thought I could do to reassure him in case something drastic did occur. Every word of it was true.

"Blaine, I love you! Please don't leave me."

* * *

Blaine's POV.

For a while, Kurt sat there motionless. His hand was still covering his mouth, and he was still staring at me in a frozen shock. I started becoming fidgety and nervous, so I mumbled a quiet apology before letting go of his hand and scooting back to the middle of the bed, crossing my legs. I hold onto my ankles and try to restrain myself from crushing him with my embrace. From the looks of it, my touch was the last thing he wanted. Did it repulse him that much?

I continue to watch him. Slowly over a long period of time, he crosses his legs and removes his hand from his mouth, placing it on his knee. He looks a little more composed, although his eyes are still slightly wide when scanning mine, with his lips pressed together in a thin line. Neither of us knows how to respond.

Then a thought that would benefit us both flashes through my mind, and I quickly say it out loud before I think of reasons why I shouldn't and convince myself not to.

"Go home, Kurt," I blurt, picking at an invisible spot on the bed sheet, "You need some time to think, and some sleep by the looks of it."

I frown at the last line as I look up. I realised before that he had bags under his eyes. I'm so stupid for not addressing this until now.

"No. With your fainting phase, they want to keep you until morning as a precaution, so no way am I leaving your sight. When they discharge you, I want to make sure you get home safe. Now sleep." I hear a deep sigh which falters half way through. Oh Kurt.

"I think you're being a tad hypocritical." I roll my eyes at him, making him scowl.

"Why would you say that?" His tone is sharper, glaring at me.

"Kurt," I say disapprovingly, almost fatherly, "I can see it; no amount of moisturiser can hide the fact that you have rings around your eyes. Please get some sleep. I know that when you're having serious trouble, you stay up until you collapse-" seeing his wince, I change tactic "-until you physically can't stay awake any longer, contemplating it... I won't ask what it is, I don't want to intrude on your privacy, but I want to let you know that I'm here when you need to talk. Always."

There was a pause. I mused, wondering whether my speech has worked or if I needed to prove any more that he needs to sleep.

"You did that before, didn't you?" I murmur, and his gaze softens.

"Stop... Stop... Knowing me so well!" Kurt's exasperating, but I can see his face light up a little with humour. "Okay, I'll make you a deal."

"What is it?" I eye him cautiously. He's having fast mood swings; playful Kurt to serious-negotiating Kurt? I hope he slows down.

"I'll go to sleep – straight away, I promise – as soon as you do. Is it a deal?"

He raises one eyebrow as he watches me face throughout, which went from cautious to playful. I know this game, and I always win against Kurt. I just hope my luck will withstand now.

"Can you tuck me in?" I say sweetly, feigning innocence as I pull the sheet back from underneath me while wincing, "I'm not very good, I've jostled myself already."

His eyes widen, alert. He looks warily at me. That was too low a blow, maybe I shouldn't have said that. I know, I feel absolutely terrible for doing this, but I need to make sure he gets some sleep, and this is the only way how to do it. If it means playing dirty, I'm up for it. He'll thank me for it later... I hope.

Eyes never leaving mine, he puts both hands on the arm rests and stands up shakily. He subtly stretches them by his sides before taking slow steps towards the bed. It shoes sound loud, as the ward is quite quiet, as I know only just realise. Although as soon as he's close enough, I can see and hear his slow, deep breaths. I look up at him again, pulling out my bottom lip and widening my eyes. This has to work.

"Not going to work." He cautions, but his whole body visually relaxes.

He takes the top layer of the sheet, finds the edges and carefully holds it out. He waits patiently for me to stretch my legs out, but as I do so, I grab his slender waist and pull him down on top of me as he squeals quietly.

"Blaine!" He hisses, "Let go of me!"

We wrestle on the small bed, him trying to release the grasp on my arms by tickling my ribs, and me giggling and trying to force him to retire his attempts and just lie down. It was like a battle at first, but then Kurt saw the funny side, and eventually ended up in a giggling heap beside me. He clutches his chest, fighting for air against his merciless laughter, and I can't help but crack up beside him. We both lie until the laughter ceases into chuckles, and then just radiating smiles. I reach down and pull the sheet over us.

"Blaine, I don't think I want to do this right now." His fear creeps back into his voice, "And I'm not allowed. What if the nurse catches us?"

"Please, Kurt," This time I try to restrain the feel of rejection from my voice, but I end up croaking, "Just spend one more night with me. If you decide we'll end up friends or not at all, I want to have one more amazing night to carry with me. One more night."

I close my eyes once more, afraid of the outcome. I'm asking a hell of a lot. What's gotten into me? I went out yesterday, determined to be this strong, brave guy, and now I'm begging and pathetic and needy. I was mentally criticising Kurt for his mood swings, and I'm just as bad.

Kurt stills for a moment, before silently shifting himself closer to me. Relieved, and overjoyed, I tighten my arms around his waist, memorizing the feeling. He lays his head directly next to mine, our foreheads barely touching. I close my eyes, skimming my face upwards and nuzzle my nose gently against Kurt's. He lets out a small sigh, bathing me in blissfulness. Then suddenly he brings up one hand and places it against my chest gently, the other on my bicep; our old snuggle position.

"No funny business. I'm still very confused right now." My eyes dart open at his whispered words to find his closed, relaxed.

I relish the position I'm in for a while, not able to sleep when every second I have with him is slowly ticking away, taunting me. I memorise the feeling of us laying together so closely, his slow breathing, the curve of his neck, his now unruly hair and his lips. Oh, those parted lips. Those are out of the option now. I rack my brains for anything else that would suffice, and eventually I tilt my head up and kiss his nose, before going back to nuzzling him. I hear him hold a breath, before releasing it again shortly after. Satisfied, I start drifting.

When I'm close to passing out, Kurt whispers to me.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah..." I mumble, barely coherent.

"I got into Nyada."

"That's nice... Can we talk about it in the morning?" I yawn while impossibly tightening my grip against him again with the word 'morning'. Jeez, he must have hard time breathing. Well, tough, because I'm not letting go. He chuckles quietly under his breath.

"That's fine. Go to sleep, Blaine." His voice is melodic and soothing, and I relax immediately.

Before I completely zoned out, I felt his lips press against my forehead, and something drip into my hair.

**Sorry, I realise that at the start I switch time zones quite a bit. The first part is the dream Kurt has as Blaine awakens him with the kiss, and the rest is after Chapter 3, just with both views, Kurt's being shorter. I wanted to include the dream because it examples how I think Kurt is still hopelessly devoted, same with Blaine; no matter how the two try to fight it, they love each other. Just my own view, sorry if it doesn't match people's expectations... But it has been fun to write so far =). **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I couldn't get on this til late, and I was a bit tired but I wanted to continue it; be prepared for possibly more errors. It's longer I suppose... Hope you enjoy!**

Kurt's POV.

"Would you like anything else with that?" I smile sweetly at the customer, although inside I am ready to tear her botoxed smile right off her face.

"No, no darling that will be all." She dismisses me with a flick of her badly done manicure.

Never have I seen a woman who talks as though she is from royalty, yet appears as if she's never seen modern fashion in her life. She probably hasn't; with the thigh-high black heeled boots with multiple silver studs on, fishnet tights, black short leather skirt and an overly large cream woollen jumper with two black cats on. Don't get me started on the rest. She has piercings climbing around her eyes, lipstick that looks as if she's just savagely attacked someone as well as too much make-up on. But it's the pink pixie hair cut and bright orange spray tan which tops it off for me.

As I'm walking to place her order, I'm mentally shopping, imagining how I would dress her if I got my way. The jumper would go first. Not even dear Rachel Berry would wear a jumper like that. The thought makes me smile, even though it is quite mean. Well, she did have some pretty bad winter clothing choices; it's not my fault if I have an instant reaction to something that looks as though it has just been barfed on.

"Michael, one lactose-free, double Irish cream latte please, for the lady over there," He glances up from behind the counter, and his eyes widen before giving me a begging look.

"Five more minutes?" He pleads.

"If I go over there, I'll end up getting fired with my abnormal blurting instincts. No, I'm taking my break now." I grin and leave my notepad on the side.

As I turn round, I bump into a lady. I glance up to apologise, until I realise who it is. The one and only Sue Sylvester. What is she doing here? Last time I recall, it was only to inform me and Blaine that the New Directions were starting being sexy, and that the Warblers should too. What's she doing here now? I'm no longer part of the New Directions, and she doesn't come here normally.

"Porcelain, sit with me?" She smiles kindly. It appears she hasn't gotten out of her tracksuit habit, today it is red with white stripes.

I'm panic stricken. What should I do? She's planning something, she must be. Although, what else can she do? Nothing, she can do nothing to me anymore. It's all very odd. She's already started walking off towards a table towards the back, leaving me the option. Still slightly dazed and confused, I find myself following her, weaving through the busy tables of the lunch time rush.

She sits down in the booth at the very back of the shop, were only a few people have chosen to sit. It's more dimly lit and soothing, with an unfamiliar woman singing a melody about flowers and visions. Sue looks up and sees me hesitate. She pats the table in front of her, offering the seat directly in front of her. I sit down cautiously.

"Porcelain, let's get straight to the point. You know I don't like you, what with your obscene obsession with moisturising daily and excessive shopping habits, but there's something that's been bothering you that I want to help with." I'm about to question about how she knows my daily routines, but she continues talking. "I don't know why, and it disturbs me to think about it, but you're attracted to someone who looks like a young Burt Reynolds, right?"

She raises her eyebrows at me, giving me a knowing look. I know my mouth is gaping at the moment, but I don't have the control over my body to close it. How does she know about me? Has she been stalking me? And I'm assuming by the Burt Reynolds reference that she means Blaine. I'm nervous trusting her, but I just nod.

"And you're scared to admit that you still love him after what he's done? You're scared that you'll get hurt again?"

"How do you know about this?" My voice is low and acidic. That was a low blow.

"All in due time my friend," She continues that irritating smirk, "But answer my questions. Are you scared to admit you still love him and that you'll get hurt again if you do?"

"Yes." My voice is still acidic. How does she know about what he did?

"Kurt, life is short, and I want to tell you that you should live life like you're not going to get another chance at it; you don't. You did a very brave thing agreeing to meet with him, but you have to ask yourself _why_ you agreed. Now, I have to go and pick up my baby. I don't trust her with that _professional_ child minder who's fresh out of college one more minute."

With that, she stands up and starts strolling away.

"Wait! You didn't tell me what you came here for!" My voice sounds so pathetic and needy, but I still need to know. I need answers for everything she's just said.

She ignores me and continues weaving her way between tables towards the exit. She opens the door, but before she steps out into the sunlight, she winks at me. Then she's gone.

All too sudden, everything fades and shifts. I get the vague sensation that I'm lying down with my eyes closes, a pair of arms clutching my waist tightly. My eyes fly open to see Blaine's resting face. Of course it was a dream. Now I have to work out the meaning behind it.

Blaine's POV.

I wake up, feeling groggy with a pounding head, as though I have a bad hangover. My arms are stretched out in front of me, one leg slightly brought up. Weird, I don't usually feel like this. I run my fingers through my hair as I sit up and move myself so I'm in the centre of the bed. I open my eyes to daylight, in an unfamiliar room. Attempting to awake myself further by rubbing my eyes, I look around the room once more.

Of course, I'm still in hospital. I turn towards the clock and see that it's 5am, an unusual time for me to be awake and rested. I start bringing my arms above my head to stretch, before slumping back down again, remembering the aching in my chest. It's not as bad as before, but it's still a little unpleasant. I screw up my face while the pain retreats.

"Kurt!" I exclaim, only just realising that I didn't wake with him still in my arms.

I swivel my head to the other side to see Kurt back on the chair, head in his elbow, sleeping. Now, there is a frown on his face, his lips twitching. My heart sinks. He didn't stay the night with me. I'm lucky that he agreed to let me hold him as I fell asleep, but I would've like it if I woke up to that same beautiful face too.

I stand up and realise that I'm still dressed in the clothes I was yesterday, minus my shoes. I look around on the floor and spy them under the chair Kurt is sleeping on. I bend down and retrieve them and put them on, no longer feeling the need to lie down and rest.

I sit down on the bed for a moment, wondering what to do. Should I put carry Kurt and let him sleep in the bed? No, I don't think he'd appreciate being treated like a child, and I don't think the hospital would treat it kindly either. I have to do something. He needs rest, and I don't like seeing him on the chair like that. I've got it. Standing up again, I stroke his face lightly. He stirs, but doesn't wake. I smile and head towards the corridor, slipping between the curtain.

It wasn't hard, I found a passing nurse and told her that I'm discharging myself as I no longer require their service, while thanking for the precaution. She looks flustered, checking her clipboard for reasons I should stay. I stop her before she starts.

"Listen, I'm fine. I don't need a doctor to tell me that I'm going to have to take some pain killers, take things easy and make sure that I don't get any worse. I know that if I do, I have to contact medical help immediately. I know the drill." I sound short, but I don't have time for this.

"Sir, I really think..."

"Sorry, I really have to be going. I'm expected back home and I have other commitments that need doing." I resort to pleading.

"You have bruised your chest, so you might experience some pain, although it should be gone within a fortnight. You suffered from a mild concussion, and you must be careful and take pain killers when necessary, and report it if it gets any worse. Goodbye now." She haughtily stamps off, knowing that she can't keep me here. I feel bad, I don't want to cause her any trouble, but I have to get Kurt someone he can rest.

I creep back into my curtained area to find Kurt still asleep. I smile as I go over to him and put one arm beneath his legs, and the other supporting his back. Gingerly, I pick him up. My chest protests as I lean his weight against me, but I just breathe in and out slowly. Kurt murmurs something intelligible, but to my satisfaction, he stays asleep, nuzzling my chest as he gets comfy again. I head out towards the corridor once more and go to the elevator.

It's a struggle pushing the button, and as I bend down I grunt underneath the added pressure, but I manage to do it. Getting out at the bottom floor, I'm relieved as I see a dim light of outside peering in from the glass entrance doors. I quicken my stride, aiming for the automatic doors. I feel the fresh air on my face and relish it greatly, tipping my head back to get my fill.

I glance around and see my car parked a third of the way down, on the left of the parking lot. I knew it. Kurt wouldn't have left it at the ice rink; he would have somehow gotten it for me. I can't help but let the smile expand on my face again. I walk down to my car, sneaking glances at Kurt every now again happily. He's curled his fingers around his thumb – it's a cute habit I remember he sometimes does when sleeping.

"Kurt? Wake up for a moment." I whisper, rocking him slightly.

He opens his eyes blearily, before closing them in protest, again muttering a string of words that make no sense. I slowly lower him onto his feet, throwing his arm over my shoulders so that I'm supporting his weight. I mutter things like, 'You can go back asleep soon' and 'just a few more moments' while I search his pockets for my keys. Eventually, I find them in his front left jeans pocket.

I unlock and open the passenger door awkwardly with one hand. I gently lift Kurt back up and onto the seat, huffing slightly. As soon as I close the door, his head rest against it, making me roll my eyes as I turn towards the driver's seat. I put on Kurt's seatbelt for him, as well as my own, and turn on the radio. I switch through service stations for a while before switching it off in distaste, frowning slightly. I know it's close to 6am on a Saturday morning (Kurt decided he'd come here on the Friday, and spend the weekend meeting up with family and friends) but there still should be something better. I look behind me and spot out coats on the passenger seats. Bless, Kurt.

Sighing, I pull out of the lot and start driving towards the Hudson-Hummel household, humming to myself as I drive. When I stop at the lights, I always check Kurt to find him still out of it. His frown has gone, and he looks more restful than before. I'm glad he's getting more sleep; I was starting to get worried.

I pull up outside the house and start worrying. What will Burt and Carole say when they see me here? Especially his dad, Burt, will be the most angered by me. Does he know exactly what I've done? Will he throw me out? I worry, biting my lip as I continue to stare at the front door, oddly expecting it to swing open at any moment and Kurt's dad will be wielding a shotgun and aiming for my head. No, this is for Kurt's benefit. Sighing, I step out the car and proceed to getting him out and lifting him again, wincing. This time, his hand clutches onto my shirt.

I slam the door shut with my foot, and fumble trying to lock the doors with the key in the hand that's supporting Kurt's legs. As soon as I've managed it, I make my way up to the porch, breathing more heavily. This is a lot of exercise for one morning. Gingerly, I stand on my toes and reach the bell. I wait for a few minutes, before ringing again. Eventually, I hear faint scuffling and mumble from the inside, and I brace myself.

It's Carole, thank goodness. Her hair is tied back messily into a low pony tail, wearing a blue fluffy gown and matching slippers. Her face turns from tired to shock. She stares at me, then down to the helpless boy in my arms. I begin to open my mouth to explain, but she just opens the door wider and ushers me in, gesturing to be quiet. Burt must still be asleep. She checks Kurt's forehead and visibly relaxes slightly. She closes the door behind me and then walks upstairs into their room. This is why I love Carole; she keeps calm and is relaxed when she knows things are okay.

I struggle up the stairs with Kurt's weight and avoiding the creaks. I stood on one near the beginning and froze automatically, but when I sensed no danger or movement, I proceeded up. Thankfully, Kurt's door was ajar and only had to push my back against it to walk in. I set him onto the bed, pulled back the covers and lay them on top of him after I got his shoes off. I pulled off my own before I crept back and closed the door more before climbing in bed with him, my chest singing out in relief.

I quickly glance around the room. It looks so bare without all of Kurt's things here. I look back to Kurt. It doesn't matter if his things are here, because he is, and that's all that matters. I can't resist shuffling forward and pulling him into my arms, leaning my head on top of his. He shifts and makes himself comfortable again, and I close my eyes, wishing.

**Sorry for another dream attack at the beginning, but I believe that dreams are a big part of things sometimes, it shows what you're worrying about or your aspirations. Sometimes, it reveals thoughts you are too scared to address while awake, and it's a way of releasing it otherwise. Sometimes it's just utter nonsense. I also think that Sue is sort of a reality check for Kurt, and she's the type of person who'd tell him straight, so that's why I chose her. By the way, if you actually read this authors note and/or this story, you're amazing for putting up with ****my**** nonsense!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright! I'm currently competing against a friend of mine, **_**Heiwa no Ite**_**, and it's quite absurd. We have to post a chapter a day of our story starting tomorrow. He's doing one on the Bleach anime, me on Klaine (obviously). I just want to thank all of you people who have followed my story so far, it's inspiring! (Yes, I get hyped easily...) Anyway, enough of this; hope you enjoy!**

Blaine's POV

I don't know how much time has passed now, but I can't help but smile as I lie next to Kurt in his bed, snuggling like we used to. I understand that it's quite one sided, what with him being asleep and unaware, but it's still nice. My face is aching from all this grinning, but I can't help it. I lean forward and kiss his nose lightly, careful not to wake him.

Then, someone clears their throat. I look up, heart pounding. Oh no. It's Burt.

I can feel the pure fear oozing out of my eyes as I freeze, mouth dropping open. He's in the doorway, one hand on the handle, already dressed in his traditional Saturday jeans, shirt and baseball cap. He raises one finger to his lips, signalling for me to be quiet, with an expression unreadable. Then he drops the same hand a little bit, and then gestures to me to come downstairs. After that, he closes the door over with a small gap showing, and I hear as he heads downstairs with heavy footsteps.

I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. He didn't look angry... But then again, he has been known to have a good poker face at times. Gently, I ease my arm from under Kurt. I shuffle slowly backwards until I reach the edge and climb out, making sure I don't make the springs move too much. I gaze down at him once more, before smoothing the covers and tucking him in. I bend forward and kiss his hair, now flat and sticking to his forehead.

I find my shoes and pull them on quickly before peeking out onto the landing. It's fairly bright now, light entering the landing from every possible angle. I pull the door behind me, leaving it ajar like Burt

I walk down the stairs, although as I do so, I wish I'd taken time to look in the mirror to check how bad my hair is. Too late now. I run my fingers through it once and instantly regret it. Whatever gel that was holding it together has now gone. I pat the top of it, feeling volumes of curls before I reached my actual head. I groan as I turn reach the bottom, knowing that I must look a sight. I turn the corner and slow down my pace as I approach the kitchen.

I walk in hesitantly. Burt is leaning against the counter next to the sink, holding a mug of coffee by the smell in the room.

"Come in, Blaine. Don't be shy," He says in a monotone voice, unlike I've ever heard him before. "Want coffee? Tea?"

"Uh... Coffee would be great, thank you."

He puts his mug down and proceeds to make another one. He must have boiled the kettle fairly recently, because he just pours the water in the mug, steaming. Well, at least he hasn't threw it at me yet. I call it progress.

"How would you like it?"

"Black, thank you." It's not my usual, but I need something strong to calm my nerves. I also don't think it's the place to be fussy.

He hands it over to me, and I take a big gulp gratefully. It scolds my throat as I swallow it. Yep, it's been done fairly recently. I take another slow sip. My palms are sweating, slick against the porcelain, so I thread my fingers through the handle in case I drop it. _Be brave, Blaine. Show him you're not scared._ With that thought, I compose myself, put on a poker face and look into Burt's eyes bravely.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" He asks, frowning slightly, "I don't know what went down between you two but Kurt was pretty hurt when you broke up. Finn told me-" he adds, seeing my confused look, "- that he weren't speaking to you anymore, and now you're carrying him home early hours on a Saturday morning? I don't get it."

He looks down at the floor and shakes his head, and I lose my composure. He doesn't know that I cheated - that's why he hasn't thrown me out yet. Part of me is relieved, but part of me is also worried. Should I tell him? It might make it worse if he finds out later... But I'm not ready to leave Kurt yet, as selfish as it sounds.

I open my mouth, ready to explain, but instead I take another gulp of my coffee, now relishing the burn that it provides me. It takes away some of the pain located deep within, that's aching for me to tell the truth and don't lie. I'm a terrible liar! I stutter, and he'll be able to see through it immediately. No... There's only one thing I can do.

"Argument," I only say the one word, confidently and clearly. I maintain eye contact, as to try and prove that I have nothing else to hide.

We look at each other for a minute, trying to out-stare the other. Burt breaks contact first, looking away as he finishes his drink. He puts it on the counter and leans back against it with two hands, looking totally perplexed, obviously not satisfied with my answer. He doesn't question it though, he just keeps staring. After a while, I break away to glug some more of my coffee. Only a third left before I run out of excuses to look away.

"Are you two back together?" His voice is now harder, and icier.

"No... No, we're not." Damn. We looked pretty cosy up there. Or at least, I did. His eyes widen further, and rage build up in his eyes. His cheeks redden, but only by a slight degree, only noticeable if you were watching the full process like me.

"Are you playing with his emotions?" Crap, he sounds angry.

"No, Mr Hummel!" I can hear my voice faltering, and I internally curse myself for not staying composed, "I mean, I don't think we're together. I think- - I think that we're in between. We still need to talk properly. We meant to yesterday but-"

"Mr Hummel... It's been a while since you called me that." He interrupts, musing over the new information, "What happened yesterday? He told me that he could only make a late Saturday night flight to here."

"He meant to surprise you." My confidence rises a little, as I know the true facts of this, "He told you that he could only make it tonight so that he could surprise you this morning. I sent him a spare key to my car so that when we went ice skating last night, he could put his bags into my boot if I was already on the rink, so that's why he hasn't got his bags with him now.

Mr Hummel, Kurt almost fell over yesterday, but I caught him and he landed on top of me and I hit my head pretty hard," I flush as he stares at me, "He... I passed out, and he came to hospital with me. I don't think he's been getting much sleep, so by the time I was discharged with mild concussion, he was still exhausted, and so I brought him home."

I left out the part that I discharged myself, and that I'd also lured him to sleep in the hospital bed with me for a while. Burt is more accepting about our relationship than my dad is, but I still doubt he'd want to hear that from me. I also realise that I haven't explained why I was huddled up with Kurt in his bed, but I think that it's best to leave him to ask his own questions, rather than have me explain awkwardly.

We were left in silence, so I took the opportunity to drain the last of my cup. I place it down on the counter nearest me, and look back up to Burt. His face is still tinged red, but it's softened slightly. Have I said something wrong?

"Well, thank you for taking a blow for my son, Blaine. Giving the circumstances, you've given a reasonable example of this morning's events. But one more thing," His voice has perked up a tiny bit, but I sense a threat coming, "Don't take advantage of my son. Yeah, Kurt may go on about being all strong and independent, but he's still just a vulnerable boy who's just trying to make sense of the world he's been faced with. Talk things through with him, but don't lead him on if he doesn't want it. Otherwise I will get angry."

With that, he collects my mug and then turns his back to me, reaching for his and turning on the tap to wash them. Effectively dismissing me, I thank him quietly and head back upstairs, head reeling from everything he's just said. So, as long as I don't pressure Kurt into doing anything he doesn't want to, he won't get angry. It makes sense. Although as I reach the landing, I feel a stab of longing; I don't have a dad who is quite so protective or understanding.

I pause outside Kurt's bedroom door, hearing a strange, muffled sound. I cock my head to one side, trying to zone into the sound. Is he... Is he crying? I burst into the room, alarmed by the thought.

I look straight at a young boy, who has his arms around his knees, clutching them too his chest. His eyes are puffed up, his cheeks glistening from the saltwater which has assaulted them. He looks up, and his eyes both light with fear and joy. He blushes fiercely and turns his head quickly. I've been gone all of ten minutes and he's like this? My heart breaks as I run over to him. Burt was right.

"Kurt! Kurt, what's wrong?" I try to sound reassuring, but all my efforts are going into not shedding a tear myself; he doesn't need me blubbering too.

I sit down on the edge of the bed and wrap my arms around his shoulders. Cautiously, he glares up at me, as though I'm going to disappear at any moment. I observe him. He changes from fearful, to doubtful, to acceptance. He whimpers as he leans his head onto my shoulder, slowly wrapping his arms around my chest, squeezing gently. My eye twitches at the slight discomfort, but I ignore it and rock him back and forward softly, singing one of my favourite songs to him.

"_I walked across, an empty land,_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand."_

As I got to this part, he must have recognised it, and he starts crying a little harder, hands fisting my shirt, clinging on if I were the only thing keeping him here.

"Let it out," I murmur, "Just let it all out, I'm here for you."

On cue, he starts sobbing. I continue rocking him and singing into his ear. After I finish, I continue singing others, some from his favourite musicals and some that are totally random. After a while, he starts calming down, I assume from having no moisture left in him to cry anymore. Slowly, he lifts his head. I peek down at him, stopping at the second verse of Lean on Me; he looks fairly okay for the moment.

"Are you okay?" I whisper, removing my arm what was around his front to skim his jaw with the tips of my fingers.

"I think so," He whispers back hoarsely, shivering from my touch, "I had a bad dream, and I thought you were gone. I couldn't help it... I'm sorry."

"Hey! Don't be sorry," I soothe, heart skipping beats, "I'm here. I'll always be here for you, Kurt."

I didn't lower my hand; instead, I cupped them around his cheek, tilting his face up so he could see the sincerity I was pouring into my gaze. He looks up frantically and leans his head into my palm. I gasp, ever so quietly, but he takes notice and his eyes widen. He pulls his head away, brings one hand from round my back and grabs my shirt at the top, pulling me towards him.

Holy crap, _Kurt_ is kissing _me_.

**Sorry for the abrupt ending, and for the slightly shorter chapter, I just wanted you to all hang in suspense for a little while longer, because I'm evil like that... Muahaha... Next chapter should be up tomorrow hopefully, hoped you enjoyed this one! (Also, if any of you have time, could you make a review please? I'm kind of just going with anything at the moment! Thanks!) ~ JustAnotherUltimateFangirl**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The start of this chapter, Kurt's POV, is going back in time to when Kurt is in hospital, and Blaine is hauling him out to the car (his groggy, semi-conscious state). After that, it goes back to Blaine's POV to where I left off last time. Just thought I'd let you all know, in case there was any confusion. Thanks for the follows again! Hope you enjoy this...**

Kurt's POV

It's feels as though only seconds have passed since I dragged myself away from Blaine and pack into the chair when I get the sensation of being lifted up into someone's arms. It reminds me of when I was a child; the dreary tiredness, not wanting to open your eyes, willing to fall back to sleep. My brain roars at me to wake up and stop being a burden to whoever the person is, but my body won't function accordingly. This suits me, so I just drift off into oblivion again; resting my head on what I assume is their chest.

I wake again, suddenly feel as though I'm about to fall. I snap my eyes open, but quickly close them tight again as the cold air stings them, not bothering to keep them open to focus on anything. _Just let me sleep, I'm really tired_. I tried to say that, but it even sounded garbled and distorted to my own ears. My bitter protesting seemed to be futile though, as soon I'm lowered down onto my feet.

My arm is thrown over the same person's shoulders, and I lean on it heavily. I keep my eyes squeezed tight, not liking standing up. My legs feel unhinged and loose, and the frosty air makes me want to sink back into my slumber again. Someone mumbles into my ear. My ears can't pick up a voice, but it seems to be male. It's too... Deep, and more masculine. Although saying that, my voice is high pitched, and I'm often mistaken for a girl. I settle for an unknown gender as I'm lowered into a seat.

I lean my head back, until I hear a door slam. Oh, I'm in a car. I slump my head to the side as the other person gets in. They pull the seatbelt over me, and I hear a click as it locks into place. _Finally, I can go back to sleep._ The purr of the engine starts, and I'm lulled back into the darkness, and I do nothing but embrace the feeling it holds. I only get woken once more by the same per of arms as I'm lifted out of the car. I reach up on hand and hold on to their clothes to try and gain some warmth that I'm losing from the outside again.

* * *

All too soon, my comfort and urge for sleep has dissolved, and I'm left with an empty, cold feeling. I peel my eyelids slowly, giving time for my eyes to adjust to the amount of bright light streaming through a window. I concentrate, although the more I do, the more my heart constricts. I'm in my old bedroom - my bedroom at my dad and Carole's house.

I sit up suddenly, trying to retrace my thoughts. The first idea that comes to mind, is that I could be dreaming, due to having all-to-real dreams before. I look around the room once more, and decide not to rule the option out. It seems too... Familiar, yet different somehow? I shake my head and start thinking again.

I remember yesterday going to meet Blaine, although the taxi driver took forever, and I was late. I then used the key Blaine mailed me to throw my bags into the trunk. Then when we met up, and he hurt himself when catching me when I fell. After that he got rushed to hospital, so when the doctor reassured me for the tenth time that he'd be fine, I then called his parents, slumped into a nearby armchair. His father called by later, dropping off a bouquet, passing me a steely, untrustful glare. His mother was more frantic, trying to pat his hair into place, but ending up freeing the ruthless curls further. She looked most nervous to leave, but I convinced her that I'd be staying with him until he woke up. Then they left around 1am, muttering excuses about sleepiness and work.

As soon as they'd left, I pulled the chair closer to his bed and crashed out beside him. I was woken briefly by a dream where I'd kissed Blaine, to then open my eyes to the same face leaning dangerously close (of which after that, it took so much self control to keep from lunging at him.) After a emotional talk, he then tackled me and we ended up cuddling to sleep in bed after he guilt tripped me into it. After I was sure he was out of it again, I dragged myself out and curled up on the chair again. It took me a while, but eventually I got comfy. Then it was all a blur.

I don't remember seeing Blaine again. I don't even know how I got back here, or who brought me. I remember a car ride, and someone's arms lifting me, but that's about all. Where is Blaine? My heart tightens further, racing at the same speed as my sour theories, the most prominent one won't leave my mind, no matter how many times I try to force it out. _He's gotten worse. He's gone into a coma. He's dead. He's dead._ Why else would I be here? I sit up, clutching my nears in panic.

I don't remember leaving, so it's entirely possible. My dad didn't know I was here, but I'm sure Blaine's dad had his number from service my dad did on it a while back. My dad wouldn't have woken me up either, he'd probably have ensured that I didn't see him because it was traumatize me. Oh God, what if I'm too late? Tears spring to my eyes, and they don't stop. Soon, I'm sobbing quietly into my knees. The rational part of me tries to force me to consider options, but I'm prone to assume the worst.

He'd told me he loved me. It wasn't said in so many words, but he'd told me he loved me. When he was explaining why he said Blackbird, my heart was continuingly melting, and I had an powerful ache to tell him I loved him too, but I was too scared; scared of getting hurt again. It hurts more that now I'd give anything to tell him, because now the options taken away from me, I want it even more. I'd rejected him! The pains starts anew, and I huddle myself even tighter.

"Kurt! Kurt, what's wrong?" The familiar voice interrupts me from my bubble.

Blaine. Blaine is standing there, at the door of my room, and I'm sat here blubbering. Confused, I look at him. Is this real? Or is this another one of those twisted dreams that are there to haunt me? If it's a dream, I want to wake up, and soon. If I'm not dreaming, it's either I'm going delusional from lack of sleep or he really is here. _No, just appreciate the fact he's here._

He rushes over and sits down on the bed next to me, pulling me into his arms. I stay staring at him, wondering and scared. Eventually, I listen to my own advice and just relish the fact that he's here now. I slump my head against his shoulder and wrap my arms against his chest, not wanting to let go. He starts rocking me back and forward, singing softly into my ear. My breathing hitches as I realise its _Somewhere Only We Know_, so I spiral into another depth of emotion.

"Are you okay?" He breathed, skimming fingers across my jaw, sending chills down my spine.

""I had a bad dream, and I thought you were gone. I couldn't help it... I'm sorry." I whispered, feeling embarrassed that he saw my irrational side, words becoming truer to me when I said them out loud.

"Hey! Don't be sorry," He chides, "I'm here. I'll always be here for you, Kurt."

He then cupped his hand around my cheek, and I can't help but lean into it as he tilts my face up, craving his touch. I was about to snap again, but I then see his mouth part, and a faint sound of a sharp inhalation of breath catches my hearing. This is too much. I've just went through a small, unreasonable drama with myself when I thought I'd lost him, which has brought me to my senses. No matter what this guy has done, I love him, and I'm not sure I could manage going through things without him.

I release one hand around from his back and fist his t-shirt gently, bringing his warm, surprised and sexy lips towards mine. This is what I want.

Blaine's POV

His attack catches me by surprise, and I sit there motionless while he tries to force a response out of me. _Where the hell did this come from?_ I'm dazed as he's gently sucking my bottom lip, full of tenderness. Then he sighs gently, releases his grip and eases back. _What?_

Finally coming around to my senses, I slip my other hand so that I'm clasping his head, and sink into the kiss with more force than I thought capable. He drops both arms so that they're hugging my lower back, bringing back the ghost contact between our bodies that I thought was lost. We stayed like this, tasting, remembering. It also seemed as if we were testing if we wanted to keep kissing, or break apart. I opened my mouth slightly, and when he pushed his head forward more and opened his, it was a sort of release for me.

I pushed him gently back onto the bed, and we kissed hungrily, yet at the same time with a passion that was indescribable. My hand slid down to his hip, the other remaining on his face. His had drifted up, and it felt like he was pulling my closer. I pulled back and grazed his lip gently with my teeth, feeling satisfied when I heard a small moan. I opened my eyes to see his face, and I saw that he was already staring at me, although he looked hesitant.

That's what did it for me. I stopped our kiss abruptly, but to take the sting out of the wound I'd just inflicted, I reached up and pressed my lips to his forehead, squeezing my eyes tightly when I did so. That was hard to do, but what I'm going to do now will be even harder. But it has to be done. I open them again as I rest my head on the pillow next to Kurt's, reaching out for his hand and running my thumb in circles over the back of his hand.

"That was amazing," I whisper contently, although I'm sure my small smile isn't as convincing by his rejected look, "But I need to know that this is what you want. I want you to think it over."

"I have thought it over too much; I can't bear to lose you again." I see the desperation in his eyes, but I avoid the impact as much as I can.

"You mean you think you've thought it over a lot. This is the first time I've seen you since..." My voice chokes, and he expression becomes guarded, "And that's what I want to avoid. That look that you have when you're hurt. I know I'm responsible for that, and you need to know if this is really what you're looking for. I can't change my past, or the horrible, despicable, rotten..."

"Blaine..." He interrupts, looking serious.

"Sorry... But I can change our future. I want you to think it over during your stay here. We can spend more time together as friends, hang out, go ice skating, that sort of thing."

I chuckle as I see him frown and jut his lip out.

"Not funny, Blaine Devon Anderson!" He continues pouting, before recollecting his expression. "Do you remember this time last year, when I said that it was out first Christmas together?"

"Yes," I look down, sorrowfully. "I said that it was the first of many."

There was a moment of silence before he replied again, "I hope it wasn't our last."

From this, I swapped from rubbing circles to gripping it. I sat up, and motioned for him to sit up, helping him as I did so. I released my entire grip on him, and he did the same, looking a little sad. I extended my arms, and raised an eyebrow as if to say, _may I?_ I giggled at his smirk as he nodded, and I pulled him into an embrace.

"No more tackling me and catching my vulnerable side unless you're sure, okay?" I chuckled as I leant back, trying to lift the mood.

"As long as you don't faint and make me worry about you like mad again!" He laughed, nudging my shoulder with his playfully, so that I blush. Oh yeah. I wonder how things would've turned out if that hadn't have happened. "Don't you think you should change into different clothes? After all, what would the neighbours think?"

He falls into mock horror, making me bark out a laugh. It's fell into routine naturally, exactly how it used to be. I pick up a pillow as I stand up and throw it at him. It was that unexpected, that by time he'd brought his hand up to defend himself, it had already hit is face and was toppling over the side and onto the floor.

"Hey!" He protested, although his giggles made it impossible for him to seem serious, "Go home and get changed! And when you come back, I'm planning a secret pillow attack on you!"

"It's not a secret now that you've told me!" I chuckle as I run through the door onto the landing, deftly avoiding being hit by an aimed pillow.

**Took me longer to write, weirdly! I was dying to continue this throughout today... But I had to wait til I got home, boo. The next chapter may be up tomorrow or Wednesday, depending on how much homework I get... Hope you enjoyed, as always; it was a kinda hard scene to write then normal! ~ JustAnotherUltimateFangirl**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Dear people-who-actually-read-this-and-not-skip-it, I'm sorry for not posting anything for two days! It's been crazy with watching my maths teacher and guy friend dress up as girls in a pantomime... Running around in dark corridors scaring friends... You get the point. Hope you all enjoy this, genuinely, I don't just write this out of habit!**

I ran outside to my car gleefully to grab his bags. As I pulled the two rucksacks out, I only just remembered Kurt's 'clothing' issues. He's only meant to be here a short amount of time (I can't remember exactly right now), but it feels as though there's enough to last him a month! I grunt as I sling them onto my shoulders, then I go back inside and tip toe up the stairs, back towards his room.

I push the door open with my shoulder and peek cautiously inside. Kurt is still sitting up, scrolling down and reading by the looks of it, on his phone. I smirk as I walk in, dumping the bags on the floor so that they make a small thump.

Kurt jerks his head up suddenly, finger pausing on the screen. His eyes widen briefly before he smiles and locks the screen quickly, looking down as he balances it on his knee. Was he embarrassed about something? I can't help but continue smirking. Kurt is a mystery to behold. I put it to the back of my mind as I turn towards the door again.

"See you later," I laugh, "You still never got me back."

* * *

After a long shower - which also washed away the tension set into my muscles - I dressed into my red chinos, white shirt and a thin black tie along with smart black shoes. I like this outfit; it's smart yet casual, which what I'm looking for today. Thinking about it... It also reminds me of the day I competed against Tina, Unique and Brittany for the lead vocalist. I was surprised I got it that day, considering all their talents. I muse over it while I took my hairdryer and blown my soaking hair into soft brown curls.

The gel was a more specific process, after taking time to separate the locks into a part; I then had to smooth it out while still maintaining the signature bump at the top at the same time. After some concentration and effort, I teased it into the right style. I glanced at my phone and realised that it was already almost 2pm, and that I'd had 3 texts, a missed phone call from Brittany and a reminder that I had to do my Sociology homework. _Screw the homework._ I thought, releasing my rebellious side.

_How did you and Kurt get on last night? T x_ – From Tina.

_I will get you back, Blaine Anderson, the pillow war isn't over! Come over whenever you're ready._ - From Kurt.

_Hey, stranger, haven't seen you in a while! How are you? _– From a number I didn't realise. I check the time, and seeing it was sent ten minutes ago, I frown while I stare at it. If it's not a wrong number, someone must have obtained my number somehow, probably through someone else. I text back a quick '_Who are you?_' before shoving my mobile into my pocket. It's not that important right now.

I race downstairs to find that nobody is home, as usual. I'm shrug on my coat and leave when my stomach growls in protest. I look down instinctively, and feel slightly stupid when I do; of course nothing visibly is going to change while the noise was made. I try to ignore it and check how much money I have in my wallet. I'm about to leave, knowing I have a suitable amount, when inspiration strikes. I head back into the kitchen and hunt in the cupboards.

* * *

I shift uncomfortably at the doorstep with the fairly large basket in my arms. It's quite heavy, and I regret packing the extra blanket immediately. I gingerly move my arm so that it's mainly balancing precariously on my right arm, so that I can check my watch. Just gone 10 past 3, should be plenty of time to have a small picnic. The door opens and I brace a smile automatically.

"Good afternoon, Blaine," Carole nods politely and gestures for me to come in, "Kurt's upstairs in his room still. I should think it would be okay if you went straight up."

"Thank you," I flash a smile before slowly stepping in.

I almost jump up the stairs to his room, eager to see him again. Will it always be like this, the longing to see him again after only a few hours? I hope so, but my smaller, negative side says it's because I haven't seen him for a while. Well, if I haven't seen him in a while, surely I'm going to want to see him even more? It's only viable, and in fact I'd be quite worried if I didn't want to spend every moment with him he has here. When he goes back to Nyada, goodness knows what will happen.

Nyada! How have I only just remembered? I have to congratulate him properly soon, he might think that I'm jealous, or don't care. I scold myself as I use my elbow to knock on the door gently. I hear a muffled reply that sounded like a familiar yes, so I pushed the door open using my back and strutted in, out of breath lightly from all the excitement.

"Hey, Kurt, where are you?" I call out, placing the basket down at the foot of the bed.

"In the bathroom, I'll be out in a minute!" He still sounds muffled from the closed bathroom door.

I stroll over to his window, staring out at the pale blue sky with wispy clouds licking the edges by the sun, which is still fairly high up. The light flicker across the tree nearest the windows, making the branches tinge with gold, as well as marking the frost on them sparkle gently. The tree sways slightly, and I glance up and realise that his window is open. I tut as I close it, feeling the draft on my fingers. It's only then I notice that I've still got my coat on; it's why I didn't realise the cold to start with. I ease it off my shoulders and continue gazing out, leaning against the wall near the window frame.

All of a sudden, I feel a soft object that has been hurtled with a hard force against the back of my head, making me gasp. I look down before I turn around, spotting the white pillow lying at my feel. A flush of embarrassment touches my cheeks, before I think of a cunning idea. I swiftly reach down and grab the pillow, before spinning around and throwing the pillow from the direction I thought it came from. A squeal reaches my ears, and I know I'm successful.

"Not fair! I've only just done my hair!" Kurt whines slightly as he reaches up one hand and pats the top of his head, searching and tucking in any loose hairs that he can find blindly.

"If you don't like the rules," I walk over and straight his jacket, which had become uneven in his attempt to block the pillow, "Or the consequences for that matter, don't play."

He glares at me, and the childlike grimace on his face makes me laugh freely as I walk over to his bed and plop myself down on the newly made bed. I tap the bed beside me, welcoming him to join me. When he stays standing there, I know that I must pull out my secret weapon. I raise one eyebrow. After a few moments, I raise the other. Then I move them both in an ultimately silly way, both synchronised.

It works. I see him trying desperately to try and hold back a grin, but eventually he smirks and ends up giggling in the most adorable way; by reaching up both his hands and covering his face, shoulders shaking up and down with the laughter. With that, I can't help but laugh with him. Eventually, once we had both calmed down, he removed his hands and glowered at me, although his fixed expression still radiated humour.

"Blaine, stop making me smile when I'm mad at you!" With that, he sighs and throws himself down next to me, lying on his back, "Oh god, I sound like someone who's just updated their Facebook status. Next I'll be saying, 'The world's going to end! The world's going to end! What would you do if you could only say one last thing to me if it did?' It sounds so cliché!"

"I'd say, 'Kurt, would you awfully mind coming on a picnic with me?'" I turn back and peer down at him anxiously, nervously awaiting his reaction.

"Really? You'd ask me to go on a picnic with you?" I can hear the heavy sarcasm in his voice, but there is a trace of kindness too. I hope.

"Well, if you don't want to go for a picnic when the world is ending..." I pause as I reach across the bed and pull the heavy, fairly large wicker basket onto my knees, "How about now instead?"

He sits up immediately and stares at the basket, stuck at confusion and shock. His hands grip the duvet slightly as his eyes quickly trail from the basket, to me, to the basket and finally back to me again.

"Are you some kind of magician?" He asks, a little too serious.

"Nope," I beam, trying to stop myself from bursting of humour, "Just really good at planning things and making them happen."

"Oh," I see pain flash his eyes just before he closes them. He opens them almost instantaneously, just longer than a blink, but it was definitely noticeable. "Let's set up then, here."

I expected to be going out, but this will suffice just as well. We remove the two folded blankets and spread them out on the floor, just to create more of a picnic-atmosphere. I remove the food and cutlery so that he doesn't see the small object that lay fairly concealed in a brown paper in one of the back corners of the basket. Once everything is out, he looks at me in surprise.

"This is a fairly large picnic." He states, but the curiosity in his voice rings clear.

"And your admittance into Nyada is a fairly large deal. Would you like to tell me all about it now?"

**Ah! I have just seen White Christmas on YouTube, and I fangirled so badly. I'm waiting to watch the episode, but it isn't available to watch til tomorrow, so I won't have any new references here... If you haven't seen White Christmas then watch it; it's so Klaine. ~ JustAnotherUltimateFangirl**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Oh my days. Fair warning – this author's note and chapter probably ****will**** contain some spoilers. You were warned. I watched **_**Glee, Actually**_** with my friend Friday night and I fangirled so much with her! I can't say whether I'm pleased or not, but considering this is some of the first scenes I've actually seen Klaine in, I'd say pleased. Although Burt; he can't go! But with that bet between Blaine and Burt? Priceless! Anyway, although this chapter is shorter, I hope you enjoy!**

His lips pursed, before slowly creeping into a small grin. He looks at me, eyes alight with enthusiasm. He reaches across to the centre of the blanket and pulls a breadstick from a box, chewing it thoughtfully. He'd just taken one bite, when he looked back at it, eyebrows crumpling together. He holds it up in the air accusingly and glares back at me, quickly swallowing what was in his mouth.

"Are these from Breadstix?" His voice is in a slightly surprised, slightly horrified tone. Crap.

"Um... If I said yes, what would you say?" I reach out for one myself, crunching down noisily to try and draw the attention away from the food and to my pretend bad manners.

"I'd say that's a thoughtful idea, although I don't know why you tried to disguise the fact that they were. I've been going there for years; I don't think I'll ever forget that one unique taste that gave the restaurant its namesake. If I do, you'll just have to remind me." He said it quite fast, unusual for him, so I had to concentrate to keep up.

"Of course, I'll always remind you. Now, back to Nyada? Tell me all about how you got in, what happened, everything." I beam a smile as he breaks off another part noisily, "I'm considering going there too, so I need some tips if I want to make a good impression on Ms. Tibideaux."

At that, Kurt suddenly inhales sharply with his mouth still full. He starts coughing and spluttering into his now raised hand, looking for a drink frantically. I look around too, and find bottled water to the right of me. I quickly grab one and unscrew the cap, kneeling up as I pass it to his waiting hand.

Once given to him, he tips his head back and drinks steadily and heartily. I reach around him and pat him on the back lightly a couple of times, trying to help clear his throat. After a few more moments, he brought the bottle and wiped his mouth, groaning slightly. I go from patting his back, to rubbing it, trying to soothe him slightly. He stares into the distance slightly, obviously consumed by his thoughts. As he recovers, I withdraw my hand so that I'm on my knees, waiting for his response.

"I always thought those things would be the death of me," He says, returning back to his normal posture, "I'm still here, so I suppose I was wrong."

I can't help the giggle that escapes my lips, "Just eat, will you?"

"Okay, only because you went through so much effort."

As we tuck into the feast of potato salad, chicken sandwiches, brownies and other similar traditional picnic food, we stray from talking about Carmen Tibideaux and her strive for perfection to how the New Directions have been doing recently. Due to the fact that we failed to qualify for regionals, there isn't a lot going in Glee club right now. Although we won't get the chance to perform or compete, I've already won it once, which I'm glad about. I just wish it could have happened in my senior year too, to make it that little bit more magical.

"So how was my plane ticket paid for anyway? My dad said you wanted to tell me, and you haven't yet." He picks up his half full water bottle and passes it from one hand to the other, feigning boredom. It's not working; I can see the curiosity boring down into the currently flying bottle.

"You really want to know?" I tease, cocking my head quizzically.

"Yes." He doesn't look up, but I see his eyebrows rise ironically.

"Tina helped me," I saw him stop tossing the water bottle, tilting his head up to watch me in surprise, "You told me you couldn't come down for Christmas, and she kept texting me about when you were coming down, so I told her. She didn't seem happy, so she started a fundraising project.

"Go on?" He pressed, when I looked down at my twisting fingers.

"We raised money for you flights by having a bake sale – which did surprisingly well – helping the neighbours, Finn throwing in whatever he could spare from his tire shop earnings, singing, babysitting... Anything."

I glanced up when Kurt hadn't said anything. I expected to see his face shocked, and I was confused when I saw it wasn't. Instead, his head was tilted slightly to one side, mouth pulled up at one corner with one cute dimple showing. He had moved his hands from the floor in front of him to his ankles, which were curled up beside him. He simply looked... Sweet and angelic.

"You truly are amazing, you know that?" I feel my cheeks heat up and I look back down at my hands. "Don't do that."

Out of the corner of my eye I see him kneel up, reach over the remains of the plates and containers, put his forefinger and thumb on my chin and moved it up so that he reached my gaze. He looked down, seemingly serious and sincere. I felt my cheeks flame even more, and I cursed myself internally for the unnecessary actions by simple words and touches.

"You are amazing for doing all this just so I can come down for a week. Seriously, I'm so happy I can't form words for it." He released my jaw and sits back into his angelic position. "That reminds me. I still have to see Finn and the New Directions. It's been a while!"

"It certainly has," I can't help but grin as I say this, "Kurt back high school yet again... Who would have guessed?"

"Cheeky!" His mouth opens in an O shape, but it turns into a warped smile, making me laugh even more and him more annoyed, "Who would have thought Blaine would be acting as 'Daddy' on the weekends? I'm sure they were just stars!"

His sarcasm is heavy and thick, implying that they were just the opposite of stars. I think back to one of the days when I looked after my neighbours twins for a few hours while they went out for a meal. They're only 6, but the boys are nightmares. They were loud, constantly screaming about a toy, a TV program, each other... The list goes on. One of them even accidentally threw a rubix cube at my head, and the corner caught the back of my neck. I wince and rub my neck now, imagining what the pain was like as the memory resurfaces from my memory.

"When I have kids, they're not going to turn out like that. For a start, they're not allowed to have rubix cubes. Those are great for keeping them quiet... For about 10 seconds, until they realise they can't put it back together and start using them as weapons." I say with firmness in my voice.

I jumped slightly as I heard Kurt peeling laughter, not expecting it as I gave my sincere speech. I thought I had been serious, yet here Kurt is, laughing that high laugh that reminds me off bells in the summer. I watch him as he clutches his side, not being able to help the chuckle that escapes my lips as I try to maintain a professional posture.

I open my mouth, ready to come out with a witty comeback to his outburst, when a new idea crosses my path, snapping my mouth shut. I smirk at him as he looks back at me, finally calm, wiping a tear away that escaped his eye. He sees my evil expression, and he suddenly looks a little nervous and cautious. He shifts his legs so that they're out in front of him, and that he's holding his knees, fidgeting his feet slightly.

"Kurt, what's that in your hair?" I ask innocently.

Both of his hands fly to his hair, and his legs move down naturally. I take my opportunity and lunge at him.

**Sorry about not writing sooner! Crazy stuff has gone down... But I'm coming up to winter half term soon, so I should be writing more soon! Although for now, I have a bit more work to catch up on. I understand that there are some continuity errors with the flight, but I wanted to have it this way instead... So I'm sorry about that. Merci, et au revoir! ~ JustAnotherUltimateFangirl**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you **_**Klainefan4eva**_**! And fangirling is just an amazing thing to do... Full stop. Also, I've finished for my winter break! I aim to write a little more consistently and improve this as well. I have a list of want to include, so things from the latest episode might not be added into this until later... Thanks, hope you enjoy!**

Blaine's POV

I launch myself at Kurt, but I go push him down slow enough so that he doesn't hurt his head as I push him to the ground. I kneel so that my knees are pinning legs on the ground, leaning forward so that I can tickle under his arms, and he starts laughing helplessly. I grin, occasionally moving to his neck, enjoying my acute revenge attack. I go on long enough until it's more like a giggling fit. Tears escape his eyes again.

Reluctantly, I stop tickling him, waiting for him to calm. It takes him a minute or two before he finally composes himself, wiping his cheeks with a wide smile on his face. As I gaze down at him, I suddenly feel a charge of electric around us. My eyes widen as he visibly relaxes, his hunched shoulders falling back and the crinkles by his eyes softening. His mouth opens slightly in wonder. Right now, I want him. It's greedy, I know I've already

He grabs hold of my hand firmly, and I pull him up into a sitting position. I retreat back to my original space, pulling my knees to my chest and resting my chin on my knees, looking at each other.

"Alright, I've got it." He breaks the silence, still beaming, "Rubix cubes are a sore point for you. Just leave my hair out of it."

I don't answer, just give him a mischievous grin, with my eyes wider and eyebrows pulled more closely together into a frown. He smile fades, although the humour is there as he looks at me cautiously. He opens his mouth, but the door swinging open stops him from saying whatever he was going to say, turning his attention away.

It's Finn, dressed in blue jeans and a rugby t-shirt, black socks on his feet. His hair is dishevelled, and he's squinting slightly with red eyes. By the looks of it, he's been awake for a while, but he's been crying. He sees Kurt, and his face lightens, taking a further step inside. Then he looks at me, as if only just noticing I was there. He looks at the blanket on the floor where we had our picnic, confusion sweeping over. He stands awkwardly, before gathering his senses and speaking to Kurt.

"Oh... Sorry if interrupting anything. Blaine." He nods briefly at me, his way of saying hello.

Kurt doesn't question what is up with him, but he looks concerned.

"No, no. It's fine. Finn! I haven't seen you since..." His voice drops an octave as he trails off, then he changes his tactics, "I haven't seen you for ages! How have you been?"

Kurt stands up and makes his way over to Finn, and I only notice now that he's changed his clothes. It's a completely new outfit that I haven't seen before; as usual, Kurt astounds me of how well he can manage money. He reaches up and hugs Finn tightly, Finn patting him on the back.

"Good to see you, big bro," He jokes as he pulls out of the embrace, keeping one hand on his shoulder.

"You too, Finn. How have you been?"

"Things have been a bit crazy, but I guess it's been good," He scratches the back of his head, suddenly looking uncomfortable. Kurt picks up on this too, and gives him a _tell me_ look. Finn doesn't reply straight away, but when he does, his voice his strained. "Have you spoken to Burt yet?"

"No, I'm going to go down shortly though. Why?" Kurt looks tense, his eyes glazed over.

"Just... He has some news."

When Finn utters these words, my mind races back to last week. _Of course! Blaine, how could you be so stupid?_ My insides twist up painfully, remembering what Burt had told me. I look away guiltily, feeling bad for not realising sooner. Kurt is oblivious, that is why he seems so calm right now. At least, he was until then

What will happen when he knows? Will he try to put on a brave face or will he break down? Kurt's brave, but he's also sensitive and unpredictable, as I saw before. My heart clenches, imaging the pain he'll experience when he finds out. Kurt adores his dad, it's clear to anyone who see them together. I bite my lip while Finn and Kurt talk about something to do with Glee club, and I lift my head to catch the end of the conversation.

"So you'll definitely visit before Christmas?" Finn pushes, looking earnest, "I really want you to see them perform; they're like... Wow."

"Sure, I will Finn. Now go down and get something to eat, I think you need it." He chuckles as Finn's stomach rumbles fairly loudly.

Finn, unfazed, smirks before pulling Kurt into a brief hug. He goes to leave after nodding at me again, closing the door halfway behind him. I hear Finn as he noisily makes his way downstairs. After this, there is silence, and Kurt is still looking towards the doorway, a fixed expression of thought on his face. I fidget with my tie, for once unable to come up with any words. All I can do is encourage him to talk to Burt, soon, and try to console him afterwards.

Kurt sighs gently, catching my attention. I look up just as he makes his way towards me. He raises his eyebrows, signalling that he's asking my permission. I nod, reaching up and wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He responds by putting his arms around my back, sinking into the embrace and leaning down slightly to rest the side of his head on my shoulder. His breathing is slow, and it tickles my neck.

I feel helpless.

* * *

Kurt's POV

Something wrong, I can tell. Finn's telling me to talk to dad, and the way he and Blaine are acting, it's something really bad. Finn was more awkward than usual, looking more lost. Blaine has been quite tense and oddly quiet. Whenever I see him, he almost always has a smile, a joke, or just something positive to say in general. Ever since Finn walked in, he's been looking scared.

Is it something to do with Blaine? Does he want me to stop contact with him? Surely not; he's always saying he wants the best for me, and that it's my choice with whatever I want to do. Does he have to move? It might have something to do with locating near to his work cause, as I doubt it something to do with not being able to paying the bills, what with him having the tire shop and all.

All this is swirling around in my head as I hold onto Blaine, my arms around his lower back, just above his waist. My head is rested on his shoulder, due to my urge for comfort. It's wrong to constantly be seeking out Blaine's attention, but I can't help it. Whenever I was upset at school, Blaine was always there; offering to talk, a hug, hold my hand, a look... It was just the fact that he was there. Yet again, I feel an ache to go back to less complicated, simpler days.

Blaine starts rubbing his thumb in a small circle on my shoulder, over and over, soothing me. I don't know why, just that small motion he does always calms me. He shrugs his shoulder slightly, so I lift my head to face him. I start to draw away, although he starts to tighten his grip. I hug him again, tighter than before, heart lifting at the release from reality he gives me. I move my head so that I'm facing him. He looks at me hesitantly, my heart speeding up, before leaning his forehead on mine.

"Thank you," I whisper, "For being here."

His circular pattern stops for a moment, before quickly picking up the pattern again. He searches my face, before connecting his gaze with mine. His thumb slows down, eventually stopping. The atmosphere rises incredibly, and I part my lips to try to get the air to my lungs faster. When I realise it looks like I'm panting, I quickly snap it shut, although my shoulders are moving up and down at a faster pace than normal. We stay like this.

After what seemed like a very long time, Blaine moved his head to the side slightly, and pressed his lips to my cheek. It was fairly close to my mouth, and I close my eyes, hoping in desire. My thoughts linger back at the conversation, remembering that we were going to stay friends. Was it only before? It seems like a while ago, long ago enough to become null and void.

_Snap out of it, Kurt._ My conscious snaps at me, _Stop getting intoxicated by his presence. You love him, but careful. Make sure it's what you want._ I reason to myself, knowing that's what I have to do. He suggested it, broke off the kiss before himself, so why is he doing this now? _He loves you._ I dismiss the thought as soon as it comes into my head. We both want the same thing, but I'm still not sure if I can trust him. What would happen if we got back together and I went back to New York?

Blaine starts to release me, so I pull back too, snapping open my eyes. I look at him and see him blinking faster than usual. A tear slowly forms, sliding down his cheek. My instinctive reaction won over my rational thoughts, and I slide my arms around him with a force, squeezing him. He takes a step back to steady himself, and then places his hands on my hips. I try to ignore the shocks it sends down my spine.

I pull back shortly, bringing my hands back to rest on his shoulders, making him look at me. His arms drop, hands clasped and fidgeting in front of me. He looks around the room, trying to look for somewhere else. He face crumples up, but only a small part of it. He hasn't shed another tear, but it looks as if not much will set him off.

"Kurt." He says unexpectedly, his voice soft, but full of emotion, "I think you should go talk to Burt now, but before you do, I want to tell you something, kay?"

Frowning, I nod once.

"No matter where you are and what has happened; I'm always here for you Kurt. If you've ever got nowhere else to go or no-one else to talk to, I am here, don't forget that. You mean so much to me..." He pauses for a moment looking lost, before quietly continuing, "I can't bear to see you hurt. I'll do anything I can to try to stop any pain."

His confession shocks me, stunning me into silence. I drop my arms, suddenly feeling like I'm overstepping some boundary. Weird, since I should be happy knowing that he cares, but him saying that can only mean something bad has happened, or something bad is going to happen. Is that the reason why he's upset?

"I think you should go and talk to Burt now." He mumbles quietly, "Would you like me to leave?"

"No... No, not unless you want to. Why would you say that?" I can't hide my confusion as he looks up. Although when he does, my expression just seems to make him more upset. I feel as though I should comfort him, but right now, I'm just too worried. "Blaine?"

"I'll wait up here."

He steps forward, hesitating, as if debating what he was to do next. Eventually, he kisses the place dangerously close to my lips again, yet far away enough to have no contact with them. He brushes past me and sits on the edge of the bed, reaching for his phone, scrolling mindlessly on it.

I turn towards the door, casting one more look at him before stepping out of the room.

**One thing that I'd like to point out; I know that this is quite complicated and random. They're always doing couple type things, but yet again, they're trying to be friends. My perception in this is that they were together for quite a while, so old habits resurface - hence the flirting, playfulness, and so on. This took me longer to write, I don't know why... I shall be revisiting other side-stories later, like why Finn was upset and other small things you may have forgotten about... Another chapter soon hopefully! ~JustAnotherUltimateFangirl**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you again, **_**Klainefan4eva**_**, I realise that Kurt has been through a lot; I'll aim to give him a break somehow! And **_**Klainebows and RUMBLEROAR**_**, 1. Your name is just ****umazing****. 2. I'm so glad someone caught on! I love that song... Anyway, I'm enjoying my freedom, so chapters more regularly hopefully! Thanks everyone for following and such, it's encouraging; and hope you enjoy!**

Kurt's POV

I tread lightly down the stairs, first aiming for the kitchen, when I hear voices.

"You have to tell him soon. Finn's right, it'll upset him more if he's told later rather than sooner." I can tell by the soft, protective, motherly voice that it's Carole.

"Carole..." Dad groans, and there is a slight pause. His voice sounds desperate and needy, something he doesn't do often. "I'm just waiting for a moment when it's just us two, you know, a father and son moment."

"Okay, sweetie," Another pause, although I expect it's not out of tension, "You will pull through this, you just need to reassure Kurt you will; you know how he worries."

_Pull through what?_ Has he lost his job? Is he ill? Has someone died? My head is spinning as I try to reason with every flitting thought that I come across, but they're coming so fast that it's dizzying. I shake my head slightly, dismissing them. _No, stop assuming, you did that this morning and look what happened. Things are probably fine – you need to start trying to be optimistic_. I try to stamp this into my brain so that I won't forget it. Who knows, it could come in handy some day.

I use this moment of silence to confidently walk into the kitchen. I say confidently walk, but deep inside I know that my face is a ghostly pale; my back is slightly hunched over with my face set grimly. I see my dad holding Carole, one hand on her back, the other stroking her hair. His face was nestled gently in the soft locks, until he saw me burst in. I feel guilty for barging in on their moment momentarily, until I see the worry on their faces.

"What don't I know?" I ask coolly, trying for an impassive gaze.

"Kurt, maybe you should sit down..."

"No, I'd like to know now, if that's okay." What's up with me? It's rude to interrupt! It's one of my key rules, yet I'm breaking it now? I don't know why, but I can't seem to help it. It's like I have no control over my bodily functions anymore. I snap, "Well?"

"Kurt, I have prostate cancer." He says sternly, but sympathy edges into his voice. I feel the horror carving itself on my face as he continues. "It's not what you think. They caught it early, which means a better chance of recovery."

"Dad..." I struggle to find the right words, "You've had a heart attack recently. This is..."

"That heart attack is exactly why I'm now getting checked out twice a year instead of the one. If anything, that mishap has actually helped me here."

He sounds so calm. How can he be calm? How long has he known? It also must be the reason why Finn said I needed to talk to him. I'm glad he told me to speak to dad. But he has _prostate cancer_. How long has he known for? I remember looking it up as part of a presentation once, and the statistics didn't look good. What if I end up losing him? I can't lose him. I can't lose my dad as well as my mom. The thought is unbearable, and I turn my head away towards the ground, as if trying to throw the thoughts out by my eyes.

"Kurt, don't worry. We're going to be doing our Christmas traditions exactly how we always do, exactly how we like it. I'm not going to leave you," I look up just as he pulls me into a tight embrace, a line of tears already spilling rapidly out of my eyes, "Although what I will say is that you should keep hold of everyone you love tightly. I was naive enough once to think that nothing serious would happen to me or the people around me, but I was so wrong.

I'm saying this because one day you see someone, the next day you might not. You don't want to live your life thinking of how things would have been if you'd have done things differently. Now don't assume that this is my pre-goodbye speech, because it's not. You'd have to run me over with a tank just to put a dent into me."

He chuckles on the last line, although he sniffs slightly too. By now, I'm sobbing quietly, and I've started a wet patch on his shoulder. I inhale deeply, breathing in his soap, aftershave and shaving foam smell, immediately dulling out the ache... For now.

"Come on, Kurt, be brave. You're a Hummel." He says after a while, pulling back and looking at me at arm's length worriedly, "I'm not going anywhere, you know that. Do you want to go back up to Blaine? He knows, so don't worry."

I nod at him gratefully, not wanting to speak in case I get any worse. I turn around clumsily, narrowly avoiding the chair next to the table. I dodge my way through the door and race up the stairs, hand covering my mouth to contain any noises. I can't let dad see _me_ upset, he must be going through a tough enough time at the moment. I drop it as soon as I reach my bedroom, freezing as I see Blaine gaping at the window. He looks up at my arrival, going from peaceful to horrified. He rushes over to me and encloses me in the safety of his arms.

Blaine's POV

As soon as I saw Kurt leave the room, I sighed and went back to actually check my phone, looking for something to distract myself for a moment. I reread my texts from before, as well as 3 more new ones.

_You haven't replied to my last text. Is everything okay? T x – _From Tina. I really ought to text her back. I sigh and quickly send a reply. _I think so. Talk to you later? x_

_You don't have my number already? I'm hurt, Blaine. I thought we were close. _– From the same number, unknown to me. I look at it again, trying to gain some familiarity. Seriously, who is this person? It wasn't happening, I can't recognise it, so I cautiously typed out another text; _I don't recognise the number, sorry. Would you mind filling in a name?_

_Blaine, did you know that cats can fly? I thought Lord Tubbington was committing suicide by jumping out of the window, but when I looked he was halfway across the road. Magic! _– From Brittany. I can't help but smile at her adolescence and innocence. Does she honestly think all of these things or does she make them up as jokes? I don't need to think it over more than a few seconds. She's definitely genuinely like this, bless her.

I put my phone in my pocket, ignoring the Facebook notifications. I'll check them later; they're not that important right now. I look at my hands, yet again twining and twisting my fingers together from a nervous habit. Kurt's downstairs right now, probably talking to his dad about the cancer issue. I feel helpless up here, but I can't intrude on such a private conversation.

I can't place any sympathy directly, due to my parents both being alive and healthy last time I saw them and not having a strong bond with them, but I could try to emphasise as best I could. My parents mean a great deal to me, but I'm not sure if it would be as gravity shifting if what had happened to Kurt had happened to me; we've never gotten along since I came out of the closet to them. Although, if I'd have lost Kurt, or have had a fear of losing him forever...

I clench my eyes shut, ridding myself of the speculation immediately. If Kurt was gone, I don't know what I would do. Before I met Kurt, it was like I was floating in space. There were so many stars, so many planets, so many new and amazing things to look forward to and reach out for. But I was all alone, and occasionally I'd get beaten up for being different in my own world. My parents were like the moon, only appearing every so often. Then Kurt came along, and he welcomed me into his bubble. For a while, it was like we floated around together, reached out for things, looked forward to things, and discovered new things... Together.

If Kurt left completely, it would be like being sucked into a black hole, with nothing but darkness to look out for. As corny as this all sounds, its how I truly feel. I've never felt truly accepted in my house since I came out. Even before that, Cooper was dictated a lot how things should happen, alongside often criticising me for things I got wrong. Never feeling good enough is a horrible thing, and I try to reach out to people who I realise it's happening to.

Kurt suddenly burst in, disrupting my musings. I tear my gaze from the window – of which I have only just realised I've been staring out of – and see his face, tear stained and keeping a fresh, steady stream of saltwater sliding down his face.

My heart crumples at the sight, and I hastily stand up and fold my arms around him, holding him tight. He whimpers, letting his head fall against my shoulder, hands laid on my chest. I feel his knees buckle and his body start shaking; on the verge of a session of sobbing. I keep one arm around his waist and reach the other up so that it's cradling his head. I gently tug him over to the bed. I sit down first, quickly pulling him down onto my lap.

I cradle him, rocking him back and forth, singing a soft rendition of _Lean On Me._ I hear Kurt's crying stutter in a weird way, before carrying on, but more forceful. I'm surprised, and it breaks me to see him so upset. I keep my brave face on and continue rocking him, my voice barely keeping a steady volume of sound and pitch. I skim circles with my thumb across his cheek, and he slowly starts to calm down. I go onto perfect, and on the last chorus, he joins in. His voice is a little hoarse and nasally from crying, but I ignore it and hold onto him a little tighter.

When we finish, I release cheek. He gazes at me, with red eyes, his hair starting to stick out at different angles, his shoulders hunched and his hands lying limply in his lap. He simply looks like a scared, lost little boy. I can't remember ever seeing him like this. Sure, he's been hurt and upset by things in the past, but never has it been like this. The only thought I could presume, is from when his mother died, but I didn't know him then. I dread to think of a young Kurt, getting told his mother has died and having to attend the funeral where a lot of people would be crying. He can't lose his dad; it would torture him.

"I'll look out for him. I promise you." I whisper, knowing it's the only thing I have to offer.

His face starts to crinkle again, but he gets a hold of himself before he starts again. He smiles weakly, then slowly lifts his arms, cautioning as if to ask, _is this okay?_ I don't stop him, he needs to find his release of emotions in any way he can, and I'd do anything to help him. He wraps them around my neck, and brings his head forward so that it's snuggled into my neck. I feel him breathing a little more deeply, his nose just touching the skin above the collar on my shirt.

I sucked in a deep breath as he nuzzles my neck, my heart speeding up ridiculously. He must be able to tell; I think I'm blushing, because my skin feels hotter. Must he always have this effect on me? _Stop it, Blaine, he's hurting. He's needs a friend, not someone who is getting het up over a little contact_. I listen to my thoughts, and for once, my pulse slows down, and my skin chills quickly to its normal temperature. Internally, I'm grateful for the quick response.

We sit there, time passing quickly. Soon enough, it's dark in the room, but neither of us makes an attempt to move. My legs are thoroughly numb, but I couldn't give a care in the world. Kurt's still nuzzling my neck gently, sending shivers down my spine occasionally when I'm caught off guard.

After a while, he starts slow, steady deep breaths. I try to crane my neck so that I don't jostle him, although I forget that I still have some small aches in my chest. I ignore them, and see Kurt's eyes closed, mouth parted ever so slightly; sleeping lightly.

I use both my arms to gently lower him down onto the bed beside me, facing away from the window. He mumbles nonsense, and before I lean back, I see him frown slightly. I get up carefully, going over to the curtains to shut them. I make my way over to the other side of the bed, taking my phone and keys out of my pocket, placing them on the bedside table. I quickly glance at the time, seeing that it's almost 8pm. I clamber in beside Kurt, although I do it a little too clumsily.

His eyes shoot open, looking awake and alert. It looks as though he was about to scan quickly for danger, but when he sees me lying next to him, he relaxes. He bites his lip, looking at me expectantly. I pretend to look confused at him, and he can't help but show a little sadness in the dim light. I try containing my chuckle, but end up snorting instead, making Kurt leap into a fit of whispered giggles, setting me off too.

It's a wonder why we're being quiet, as we don't have to. It's not late at night or early in the morning, so no-one is likely to be asleep. I forget about it fairly quickly, just happy to be with Kurt again, in a little bubble where there is only us. I hope I can comfort him and reassure him over his stay, he deserves as much. My arms circle his waist, and we resume our snuggling position, and I'm all to content to oblige to the face that he's not resting his hand on my arm; he's got a slight grip on it.

He's looking at me with a strange expression, and I can't quite put my finger on it. He doesn't look upset, or happy. I think I've seen it on him before, but not for a while. Maybe... I think I can recall seeing it at Dalton? Although, why would he pulling such a face like this now? We stare at each other, and I try to figure out what's with the change of attitude. Then Kurt leans forward, ever so slightly, and then stops. I try to frown, but I can't due to the small smile I'm sure has now carved itself into my face.

"Kurt?" I ask curiously, wondering what he's doing.

Then, before I have time to assess the situation further, he firmly places his lips on mine. By the time I gather my senses, he's moved away an inch, just so that only our foreheads are touching. It was one of the briefest moments we've ever had, but it was unbearable. I can't help myself as I lean forward myself and kiss him, surprised when he responds with a matching pressure. Electric shocks are sent down my spine, and I shiver slightly as I pull away. I touch his lips once more with mine very shortly, before kissing the tip of his nose and rubbing it with mine, sighing.

"Goodnight, Blaine." He whispers.

**I chose **_**Lean On Me**_** and **_**Perfect**_** because I think it was Blaine's way of telling Kurt that he's always there for him, and (obviously) that he thinks he's perfect no matter what, because that's the vibe I get from the episodes I've seen Klaine scenes in. I made today's a bit longer, seeing as though I've had more time to write it (although not every entry will this length). I miss Klaine, I'm going to have to try write cute I'm-going-to-explode-from-fangirling-cuteness scenes for a change soon! Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon hopefully! ~ JustAnotherUltimateFangirl**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alright, I've decided. From the few reviews I've had (thanks by the way!) and a friends opinion, I've decided to try and make the upcoming chapters happier and Klaine-y. They deserve a little happiness! Going out with friends today has given me a few ideas for the upcoming chapters too, so more to come... This chapters just getting everything out in the open still, but hope you enjoy!**

Kurt's POV

I don't know what made me just do that. Just randomly kissing him? Wait, yes I do. He was there, holding me, making me feel protected. It was that way of making me actually believe that he loves me, and that no harm can come to me or him; us. It was also following what my dad said.

I love Blaine. I've always loved Blaine, but I was too scared to admit that I did. Being honest, I'm still a bit scared now, but I couldn't handle it if Blaine were suddenly snatched away from me and he didn't know, or that I didn't tell me. That would be one of the things that I'd regret if it happened, and I can't help but continue thinking it. I want Blaine, and I think he wants me. With any other struggles... Well, we'll just have to figure them out along the way.

I didn't realise that I was staring at the vague outline of Blaine's mouth in the darkness until it starts moving towards mine. My whole body reacts as we touch, and I match the need he forces into it. He kisses me softly, sweetly once more, then my nose, before returning his forehead to mine. I think he just answered my unspoken confusion. Yes, he must want me to. Besides, why else would he do that? I can't help it when the corner of my lip pulls up into a lopsided grin.

"Goodnight, Blaine," I murmur quietly, before drifting off into a blissful state.

**[Line Break]**

_I wake up in the brightly lit cafeteria at school, dressed in an old outfit I was sure I threw away when I moved to New York. I look around and see that it's mainly empty, recognising a few similar faces from my old year and the year below milling around, gathering up their things and preparing the leave. My table is empty, just me, with an empty tray in front of me. The sun is warm against my face, warming it. Through the window, I see that there are only a few wispy clouds in the ice blue sky._

_I stand up, puzzled. I make my way out of the cafeteria doors, heading towards my locker. The halls are empty as I walk, my shoes making an uncomfortably loud clicking noise. I turn a corner. I look outside through a nearby window, surprised when I see its pitch black outside, nothing lighting up the grounds apart from the glow from the school's bright lighting system from the hall. This must be a dream. Why am I here, of all places, in my dream? It doesn't make sense. _

_When I turn the last corner to my locker, I see the most terrifying sight._

_There are a group of jocks circling something. They aren't from McKinley, their jackets are different. I take a small, quiet step forward. I focus my eyes further, and see that four of the guys are moving their feet in a weird sort of dance, one knelt down at the back on the floor, moving his arms. I continue staring. They're not dancing, they're beating someone up._

_My hand flies to cover my mouth as I gasp involuntarily. I stagger a step backwards, before taking a couple more forward. I try to see who they're beating up without attracting their attention, but they've surrounded the body on the ground to an extent. Suddenly, a whistle is sounded from the corridor to the left of them. They all turn their head towards it, synchronised like mutts that they are, and all robotically stop the kicking and follow the noise quickly. They don't notice me._

_Cautiously, I slowly walk over to the figure, so that my heels don't click and attract the horrid pack back here. The person is wearing a black waistcoat, pants and shoes, as well as a long white sleeved shirt, all muddied from the footprints. I think it's a boy, due to the mass of dark curls splayed across the floor._

_He looks helpless as I further approach. I'm only a few metres away when I see his head tilt upwards, and his hand twitch outwards, as if reaching for something. My heart swells for the weak soul lying on the ground, and I close the gap, not bothering about the sounds of my shoes. I step around him, trying to get a clearer view of him, as he was facing the other way. I gasp, and fall down to the floor on my knees beside him. His hair may be covering half of his face, and what I can see might by covered in purple blotchy bruises, but I know that mouth. Blaine._

_Not wanting to cause him more pain, but wanting to try and soothe him, I gingerly lift his torso and cradle him on my lap. He protests slightly with a moan, making a warped, hurt noise escape me. How could someone do this to him? He looks young. I scan my memory, and I can only recall a photo I begged Blaine to show me of his earlier teen years. I lose it then, letting a stream of tears slide down my face._

"_Blaine, it's going to be okay. It's going to be okay, Blaine. Someone's going to find us shortly and you're going to be fine. Everything's going to be fine." I repeat the same information over and over, begging for it to come true._

_I glance around, whimpering when I see that the lights go out, leaving us in darkness. He tenses in my arms, before slowly crumbling in my arms. I cry out, trying to keep him together as my hands clutch whatever they can blindly. The weight in lap shifts until there is virtually nothing left but a soft dust-like powder in my hands. I go to slam my hands on the ground in frustration, but instead I hit nothing but air. I get the sensation of falling, and fast._

Blaine's POV

It feels as though I had only been asleep for a couple minutes before I feel a writhing body twist in my arms, pushing away from me. I quickly open my eyes, seeing Kurt's face screwed up, looking as though he's about to cry. _Crap, he's having a nightmare._ I try shaking him and saying his name, but he continues to struggle. He makes a whining, pained noise while he kicks my shin. Ow.

I grunt and try to forget about the sting, which is probably going to leave a bruise later. Leaning up on one elbow, I grab both of his shoulders and shake him more firmly. He carries on for a split second longer, before going impossibly still quickly, panicking me. Then he opens his eyes, which look tormented, ringed with fear and sorrow. He looks around, as though gathering his surroundings. He looks surprised to see my hands – which are still gripping his shoulders unnecessarily tight, so I loosen them – and then follows them up to my face.

To say he looked relieved seems to be an understatement. He frees himself from my grasp, arms encircling my waist, pulling me down beside him with a thump. He hugs me so tightly that it takes me a moment to figure out how to breathe properly.

"Um... Kurt?" I point at his arm, one eyebrow raised.

"Sorry," He breathes, although he doesn't look it. He releases me, but only enough so that my lungs can function properly again. "Natural reaction."

"It's okay," I soothe, pressing him closer to me with one hand to his back and the other on his cheek, "Want to talk about it? It might help."

"Why do I always have nightmares of losing you?" He jokes lightly after a short pause, but the rawness is still in his voice.

I feel my muscles tense automatically and blood drains from my face. He's having nightmares? About losing me? I mean, I know he's had one or two since I've been here, but I didn't know that they were that frequent or rattling. Was it really bad? I squeeze my eyes shut, unable to comprehend what Kurt is going through right now. His dad with cancer, stress about keeping a good status at his job, having to try hard to remain in NYADA; then there's a silly boy like me who's infatuated with him, and now he's having nightmares about it? No, it's not right.

"Kurt..." I drop my hand from his face to run it through my hair, exasperated, "How long have you been having nightmares? What have they been about?"

"I've been having irregular sleeping patterns since you came to visit in New York." Kurt says quietly, monotone. I open my eyes as he continues, "Some have been about my job, some when Carmen Tibideaux rejected me... And you know the rest."

He hadn't exactly said it out loud, but I assumed he meant me. Tears prick to me eyes, and I reach to cradle his face with both my hands. I look into the depths of them, trying to pick out hidden thoughts that he won't say out loud. For the most part, he looks scared.

"Kurt, I cannot even describe how sorry I am," I cannot manage above a whisper. Any louder and I probably would start sobbing myself, which would not be helpful at all. "There are no words to describe how my regrets pile up each time I look at your stunning face. Cheating is never, _never_ acceptable, nor fully forgiven, and I'm lucky to even be speaking with you now, never mind all this.

It was a stupid, adolescent thing to do. You are the love of my life Kurt, and I can't bear to lose you. One day... One day, I will gain back your faith and trust in me. Even if it takes until the day I die, I will prove it to you somehow just how much I love you."

"Blaine, I love you," Kurt looked down in the admittance, looking shy, "I'm just scared. Would it be okay if we made the winter holidays as a sort of trial? I'm scared that I'm going to get attached again, and not be able to cope when I leave. This is probably coming out all wrong. "

He frowned to himself at the last sentence. I stretch my thumb over to try and smooth out the crinkle between his eyebrows, and he does so accordingly. He looks at me, with an almost hopeful expression. I can't help but kiss the smoothened skin, and as I do, I hear him take a small yet sharp intake of breath. I lean back, ready to accept what he's just mentioned.

"You want to see how it goes now, but you want a get out of jail free card if you don't think you could handle going to New York and worry about me..." I pause, but give him a knowing gaze, "I don't think I'd be capable of it, but I know you would feel worried about it. Don't worry, I'll be perfectly fine with it if by the time it comes for you to leave, we can just be friends."

Kurt opens his mouth to protest, but shuts it again quickly, as I expected. It'll pain me to see him go and know we're over, if that were to happen, but at least I'd know it's what Kurt wants. I'll cherish my time now, as it may as well be the last time I get to spend with him like this.

I shift out of Kurt's grasp to check what time it is on my phone. I have 4 more new texts and 3 missed phone calls, but they can be easily put off til later. It's only just turned half past 10 at night, and I roll onto my back and groan, thumping my head against the soft, welcoming pillow. It's not exactly early, but it's not that late either. Time doesn't seem to make any sense any more. Isn't it supposed to be going fast if you're having fun? I'm not exactly having fun, but it's not sad either.

I throw my head to the side and look at a Kurt looking at me in wonder. I laugh freely, and he just looks even more confused. I drag the covers off me, pull myself off the bed and walk around to the other side, Kurt watching me all the while. I offer my hand, and he takes it cautiously, sliding out of the covers more gracefully. I pull him up, planting a quick kiss on his cheek. He gives me an _are-you-crazy-or-just-insane?_ look.

"Your nightly routine, I didn't forget. If you don't do it now, you'll be complaining in the morning." I try to bite back my smile.

He scowls at me, before taking a bag off the table and storming into the bathroom, and after flicking the light switch, he slammed the door behind him. I laugh as I remove all accessories and get back into bed. I feign being asleep by the time he crawls back into bed, and he drapes one arm across my waist and sighs; almost contently? I smirk in the darkness, wrapping my arms around his waist. I feel his whole body jolt in shock, as well as receiving a squeal to my left ear.

"Blaine Anderson, you are not funny!" He complains, swatting my bicep lightly, trying to push himself away.

"You really want me to go away?" I ask in mock horror.

"I will get you back for this one day, just you wait!" Kurt moans, but I can hear the smile in his voice. I can't help but giggle at the funny turn around. Being happier is a much better way I'd like to spend my time with him.

**If you've read this, I'm sorry for constantly jumping back and forth in the storyline. I just feel as though I should explain some of the actions that have taken place. I mostly write these late at night - not helpful, I know - so sorry for the little mistakes I make throughout this. Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter **_**might**_** be up tomorrow, but I'm not sure... ~ JustAnotherUltimateFangirl**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you **_**White Cat**_** and **_**Klainefan4eva**_**, I feel bad neglecting this once those were put. I hope everyone had a lovely day! I know I did, and if I have any Starkid fans, I got my pink sunglasses! So, I know this is a little late for a Christmas chapter... But I couldn't just neglect it. Hope you enjoy!**

Blaine's POV

The next couple of days went fairly quickly. I mainly spent my time at the Hummel's, helping decorate the house with lights and paper chains for a small party they were hosting. Finn seemed in a positive mood during it, fetching various things for Kurt and Carole as they designed the Christmas scene. We all sang along to old Christmas favourites, Burt occasionally belting out the wrong lyrics, and making faces afterwards which often led to us keeling over in laughter.

My parents didn't mind – or didn't care too much, I'm not sure – me spending so much time there, my father working late hours with his job and my mom visiting friends. My mom only asked if I stayed home Christmas morning, so we could open presents together like a 'proper family', and then they were going out for a meal. They offered me to come, but I declined, as Kurt said I could help set up if I wanted to. Luckily everyone seems to be okay with the arrangements.

"Looking good, Kurt," I teased as he emerged from his bathroom in new flannel pyjamas, "Going on a runway any time soon?"

"You wish." He rolled his eyes and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Yes, I do." My arm caught his waist, pulling him closer to me. He leant his head on my shoulder, laid one hand on my knee and sighed quietly. "What's the matter?"

"I want to spend the night cuddling with you," He sighed again, lifting his head. "Even though I know that you had best start driving home right this minute if you want to be allowed to come again tomorrow. Oh..."

He was cut off by the sound of a chime coming from downstairs. I sat still, listening patiently, counting each ring. _Ten... Eleven... Twelve_. That's it, midnight. It's officially Christmas day. I looked at Kurt, my eyes lit up childishly. I clasped the hand that was on his knee as he looked up to me, looking slightly dazed. A grin split onto my face as his did, revelling in the quiet, peaceful yet excitedly charged atmosphere.

"Kurt; it's Christmas." I exclaimed.

I threw my other arm around his waist and hugged him to me tightly. He responded by snaking one arm around my back, the other upwards so that he could stroke my hair. I smiled unbeknown to him at this small, simple gesture, taking a deep. We parted after a few minutes, and I stood up, going to the doorway to retrieve my shoes. I could feel Kurt's eyes on me as I put them on.

"What time are you coming around later?"

"Whenever you want me, the sooner the better." I replied after finishing tying the lace on one shoe.

"How about 1? If that's okay with you and your parents, of course." He added quickly.

I couldn't help but scoff quietly. "I'm sure they won't mind. I'll see you then?"

I'd just finished my other shoe and went to stand up when he held out one hand, cautioning me to wait there. I frowned as he jumped off his bed, scurried barefoot to his closet. He stretched up to the top shelf, and I was utterly confused as to what he was doing until I saw a flash of silver wrapping paper. He brought it down, kicking the doors shoot with his foot. Then he shuffled over to me a little anxiously, holding it away from him as if it were going to explode any second.

"Oh, Kurt." I smile fondly at him, taking the rectangular package from his stretched arms. "You didn't have to, but thank you. I really appreciate it."

"Just open it." Kurt rolled his eyes again, looking nervous at what will occur in the unfolding events.

I teased the black ribbon (which contrasted the silver nicely) out of its bow, catching it between my fingers before it fluttered to the ground. Sliding my finger under the tape, I feel my heart pounding, excited with anticipation. When the paper is off, I find myself to be holding a black box. I prise off the lid, revealing a red bowtie. At closer inspection, it has simple delicate gold swirls; at the ends are either small red or green stars. Simple, yet it's stylish and quite festive.

"Aw, thank you!" My mouth crumples into a smile, knowing he's put some thought into it. I'm about to give him a one armed hug, when he holds out one hand against my chest, stopping me.

"Check under the bowtie." He says, using his raised hand to point at the box.

_What is it with him and hiding things under bowties?_ I think to myself, amused, remembering last year. I lift the bowtie to see tissue paper underneath it. I lift it up and gasp. Inside it I see a black photo frame, personalised so that 'forever' was glued on in tiny gems and with delicate swirls and hearts around it. At the bottom, it had 'B+K' in a similar pattern inside a heart with an arrow going through it. It held a picture of me and Kurt performing _Candles_ on stage, stood facing each other and singing. My mouth drops open instinctively, an unknown expression crossing my face. How did he get this? I raise my head to question him, but words won't form.

"Rachel managed it, don't ask how." He shrugged indifferently. "Do you like it?"

I answer him by crushing my mouth to his. He freezes in surprise before responding. When I lean back, he looks flushed and a little breathless. He lets out a low whistle, looking shyly into the corner of the room before returning my gaze.

"Yes, I love it." I answer, laughing heartily, before realising that the others had gone to bed an hour ago and pressing my lips together. I add, a little more quietly, "Can I give you yours later?"

He nods, the angelic features reappearing on his face for the hundredth time since he landed in Ohio. I nod at him, before bopping a quirky dance out of the door, jumping and clicking my heels together before I go down the stairs. I don't look back, but I hear a muffled giggle. I let myself out, wondering if the rest of the day will be just as jolly as this.

* * *

My morning was fairly dull, and as I pessimistically expected, the routine remained the same. I woke at 7am as usual by my parents, then going downstairs to open presents. They had gotten me a new phone and laptop, something I receive every year. I'm not sure they know what I like to get me anything else, and I know my dad would be reluctant to get me anything that my further shout out 'gay' to him. Regardless, I thank them graciously before we have a fry up breakfast in a moderate silence. Cooper couldn't make it, so I sent him a text instead. Also, I haven't received any more texts from the unknown number, so that's another mystery unsolved about who it was.

Around midday, I excuse myself so I can go and get ready. It's accepted, although it wouldn't have made a difference if I'd have just left. My father just grunted, not looking up from the paper in one hand, coffee in the other. My mother was at the sink, washing up, mumbling a goodbye and wishing me a good time.

I got a shower after switching all my details to my new phone, and washed away all negative thoughts accordingly. Just as he'd gotten out and changed into his clothes, he heard his phone ring from his bedroom. He started to dash towards his bedroom, but tripped under his own feet and ended up sprawled on the floor on the landing. He groaned and got back up, his shoulder throbbing. He made his way to his room, but at a slower pace. When he got there, he answered his phone straight away, not bothering to check caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Blaine, finally," He teased, "Are you okay? You sound a little breathless. I was just calling to say that if you want to sleep over, my dad said it would be okay, as long as it's PG. There's going to be alcohol and he didn't want either of us to be a designated driver and 'spoil the fun'."

"Sure," Blaine laughed, putting the phone on speaker so he could style his hair in the mirror. "And I just fell over when trying to answer the phone, nothing serious."

"Are you hurt?" Kurt's tone hardened, sounding a tad crackly from the speakers.

"I'm fine. How are you?" He asked, staring intently into the mirror, praying that his curls wouldn't disobey him tonight and break free.

"Are you sure? You always play down the pain card." He said disapprovingly, "And I'm fine, just worried that you mightn't be.

"I'm good." He sighed, patting a few loose strands into place. "You worry too much. No wonder you have a moisturising routine every night, if you didn't, you'd probably have wrinkles now. It's a wonder that your hair -"

"Don't even start that." He protested, interrupting my musings and making me giggle.

I just laughed as I quickly rinsed my hands in the bathroom, listening to Kurt talk about how Finn had put up the streamers wrong. Kurt has a sort of wry humour at times, but it's amazingly funny. His voice his amazing too; sometimes being light when he's cheerful and happy, low when he's upset, high when he's angry and going into a rage... There's just so many that I've picked up on.

"Kurt, I'll talk to you later if that's okay?" I queried when he had stopped talking. "I'm driving over to your place now, and I don't want any distractions which would risk an accident."

"That's fine," Although I'm sure I could almost hear a pout in his voice, "Drive safely, and I'll see you when you get here. Love you."

"I love you too." I all but jumped about with glee when he said those two words. Love you.

I hung up, sliding the phone into my back pocket. Grabbing a jacket, keys and Kurt's present (the one he got me was sitting proudly on my bedside table), I run downstairs and shout a quick goodbye before heading out to my car. I start the engine and first turn on the heating before pulling out, trying to avoid the chill inside the vehicle. _It's party time._

* * *

When I got to Kurt's place, I left my jacket in the car. It shouldn't be that cold in the house, and if for any strange reason it is, I can always come back out and get it. I hop out giddily and pace up the path so that I'm standing outside. I press the doorbell and wait patiently, already hearing scuffling and annoyed murmuring from inside. Kurt answered the door, looking stressed and dressed in casual jeans and a black t-shirt, obviously not ready.

"Merry Christmas!" I say with a smile, offering my gift to him.

"Aw, Blaine..." He smiles genuinely, taking the oblong shape with care. "Thank you. Can I open it now?"

I shrug, and he sets to tearing off the paper neatly at the top. When he sees the chocolate chip cookies I baked yesterday in a bag, the first thing he does is laugh.

"Twice a year? You're just in time!" He exclaimed, his eyes alight. When I gave the promise ring to him last year, this was one of the obligations, and I didn't want to break it. "Thanks."

He weighs the package curiously in his hands, feeling that it's heavier than a dozen cookies should weigh, and he lifts the bag up and finds the other present I got him. It was a scrapbook photo album of all of our memories together; from Dalton, then McKinley, to just before he left for NYADA. He flicks through each page, his face lighting up at each one. He gets to the end, seeing a simpler one of us I took yesterday. A tear catches his eye as he closes it. I look at him warily.

"Kurt, I'm sorry if it was too much, I just thought..." I stop, unable to finish. I don't know what I was thinking. Am I being overwhelming?

I opened my mouth to try and explain again, but he stops me by putting his lips there. He pulls back almost immediately after a graze of a touch, leaving me wanting more. I pout as I look at him, seeing a meddling glint in his eyes along with a smirk... And was that a wink? _He knew what he was doing!_ I think to myself, shocked. _I'm going to get him back for that. Just you wait, Kurt Hummel._

"It's the best present I've ever had." He smiles that darn angelic smile. He's anything _but _innocent after that small stunt. "Come in, come in! You must be frozen."

I step into the warmth gratefully, only noticing that I was shivering when he pointed it out. I step into the living room and gasp as I look around. There are dazzling white, gentle flashing fairy lights placed around the room. Fake snow has been sprayed on the Christmas tree, window sills and any other surface which isn't going to be in use. White streamers gather an icicle effect as they're draped in effective patterns from the ceiling, the lights reflecting off them. There are other star-type homemade decorations hung from the ceiling, and there are fluffy white drapes across the couches and a cream rug placed on the floor. Altogether, it ultimately creates a winter wonderland look.

"Do you like it?" Kurt asked nervously.

"It's amazing..." I breathe, looking around in awe. It's astounding that this has been accomplished in one morning. I hear him chuckle from behind me.

"Well, come upstairs and help me pick out what to wear. Either that or help Carole, my dad and Finn with the food preparations." He warned. And with that, I turned on my heel and followed him hastily upstairs.

After many, _many_ different outfit changes later, he settled on one outfit. Black shoes, black trousers and a matching waistcoat and a white long sleeved shirt with the sleeves pushed up and the first few buttons undone; not revealing, just showing the base of his neck. Instead of a tie, he used a dark grey and white patterned scarf. Smart yet casual and ready to party. _He's working at vogue_, I smile to myself, rolling my eyes, _of course he's going to dress hot and sophisticated at the same time_.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt glanced down worriedly at his clothes, trying to find the imperfections he'd mistaken me for, "Should I go change?"

"Don't change." I stand up lazily from his bed, slowly strutting over to him. "You look sexy. Incredibly so, and I'm glad it's all mine."

He goes pink as I say this, but he practically goes red as I pull on his scarf to make his face reach my level. I lean in dangerously close, watching his face amusingly. He gasps, closing his eyes and opening his mouth, preparing. I sigh, and I can feel his breathing rate increase on my face. I deftly move to the side, kissing his cheek. I move closer to his ear and whisper into it.

"What do you want to do now?" I ask. I lean back just as he shudders lightly. Hastily, I release my grip and take a large step back. "I want to help downstairs."

As I flounce away from him, I practically feel his glare boring into the back of my skull, making me smirk as I look over my shoulder. He's still stood there, looking both dazed and infuriated, as predicted. I gesture towards the door, which he storms out of angrily. I try and stifle a giggle, but I end up snorting instead, which works just as effectively as I follow him down.

* * *

The preparing of the food didn't take too long, and all too soon the guests began to arrive after our Christmas dinner. Burt had created a playlist, and Christmas music blared out through the speakers. It was about 8pm before everyone had arrived, filling most of the space available as everyone chattered happily. Wine and spirits were passed out, adding to the atmosphere. I'd only had 2 glasses of champagne, not feeling like drinking much, Kurt having the same.

We happily danced to the upbeat numbers, before I pulled him close for a slower _Have Yourself A Very Merry Christmas_. I sang along softly to him as our foreheads pressed together, moving in a slow circle along with other visitors. I didn't realise how far we'd moved until we were in the doorway of the kitchen. I heard a few surprised murmurs from there, making our bubble burst as we looked at the group of women goggling at us.

I stood there with my hands still on his hips, confused. Then I saw a younger girl – maybe about 14 – look at me and point above my head. I looked up and saw a small posy of mistletoe tied together with a red ribbon. Gazing back down into Kurt's eyes, he looked both hesitant and expectant. _Of course. His family are here too._ I shook the thought. They know he's gay, they should be fine with it. I tilted my head up and touched my lips to his. The sound of a baby crying made us stop abruptly, looking awkward as we let each other go.

"I, um, need to go to the bathroom." Kurt blushed, and headed towards the crowds, squeezing his way through.

I head into the kitchen and get a glass of water to try and calm me down, feeling a little shaken and excited. As soon as I feel more controlled, I set my glass on the worktop. I glance around, looking for an escape route from this madness when I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Blaine is it?" A short, plumb woman with long black hair and a thick fringe stops me; she looks vaguely familiar from the long list of introductions I received earlier. I nod cautiously. "Good. I'm Kurt's cousin, Amelia. Would you do me a huge favour and mind baby Kate for an hour or so please? She keeps crying from all the noise, and I promised Carole I'd help set up the karaoke."

"Sure, sure." I say, taking the crying infant from her rocking arms. "I'll take her upstairs. Just come up whenever you're ready for her."

She calls out thanks as I make my way out, the crowd parting like the red sea as I carry her through. I make it through fairly quickly, getting upstairs and into Kurt's room within a minute. I shut the door behind me to block out the loudest of the noise and sit down on his bed, gently shaking her and cooing to her. It doesn't take long before she whimpers, and then lulls off into a peaceful sleep. I look at her round, adorable face fondly as she breathes in and out. Geez, I am a sucker for babies.

After a while, the door opens, loud noises invading the room again.

"Close the door behind you, please." I say to the person as Kate stirs and whimpers.

I hum to _Little Drummer Boy_ as the person enters, shutting the door behind them with a click. I don't turn around, only realising who it was when they sat down beside me. I glance up with the same fond smile at Kurt, who is watching the baby slowly turn her gurgling into snuffling. He looked bemused. I turn my attention back to tiny life in my arms.

"Is that Kate?" Kurt whispered, soon as it was clear she was asleep. "You're great with children."

I nod, still rocking her. I then turn my head up towards him as the clock chimes 12 times, remembering last night. Kurt must do too, because he leans his head onto my shoulder, wrapping one arm around my waist. _Is this how it could be in years to come?_ My thoughts are all too hopeful.

"What a wonderful day." He sighs. I can't add any more to it that, so I just turn towards him and kiss him.

**Yeah, I know it's cheesy, but I sort of like it how it is. I wish there was more adorable things in the actual episodes, that would be amazing... Anyway, it's slightly longer chapter tonight. I hope you enjoyed it, despite Christmas being over and all! Next chapter up whenever I can write it. Byebye for now! ~JustAnotherUltimateFangirl**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay, due to my regular reviewer (**_**Klainefan4evea**_**) requesting more klisses and kluffiness, which is what shall happen! Okay, so these events are taking place on Boxing Day (26****th**** December), the day after the party. Hope you enjoy!**

Blaine's POV

I woke up with my head pounding. I press a hand against the side of my face, trying to literally push away the throbbing, groaning when it doesn't work. I open my eyes blearily, seeing that I'm only in bed. I pull myself up into a sitting position, leaning against the headboard. I look to the right of me and see a glass of water. I take it and drink half straight away, which seems to help. I glance at the clock, seeing that it's 11. Due to the room being fairly light despite the attempt at blocking it by the curtains, it must be morning.

Last night was pretty cool. I remember dancing; a _lot_ of dancing. Then there was meeting everyone, of which I can only recall about a third of their names with Kurt, Burt Carole and Finn included. I smile as I remember looking after Kate, and how adorable she was. Amelia came up not long after Kurt, taking her baby back. After that, we all went downstairs and I got more into the swing of the party, drinking more of the drinks available.

I groan again, wondering why on earth I did. After that, the rest of it seems a little blurry and fuzzy around the edges. If I've got it right, Kurt helped me upstairs to his room, where I fell and passed out shortly. Then I'm here where I am. I don't think I did anything too distasteful. Besides, if I did, I probably wouldn't be here right now.

I move my hand to my pants, finding my phone in my back pocket. I check my phone and see Christmas messages from friends and family. I instantly feel guilty for not texting back, so I reply to all with, _Sorry I didn't text back, hope you had an amazing day! B x_. That should cover me. The only other ones that weren't Christmas related, was one from Tina saying we she was asking all Glee club members to meet up tomorrow; one last meeting before the New Year. Another was from Sam, asking if Brittany was replying to him, and a similar one from Brittany about Sam which made me roll my eyes.

I'm about to exit my messages when I see one from the unknown number again. I open it cautiously, too interested for my own benefit. I was quite surprised to see what it said. _It's Sebastian. You know, Dalton Academy Sebastian?_ I frowned at the text, marking it as unopened and saving him as a contact._ I'll reply to him later maybe_, I thought to myself.

"Morning sleepy," Kurt announced, walking out of his bathroom, dressed in clean pyjamas.

"Ugh, it's not fair." I complained. "Why do you always look as fresh as a daisy?"

"Because I didn't drink as much as you, Mr Karaoke-Man." He smirked at the last part.

"What?" I mumbled, confused. _Crap. What did I do?_

"Oh yes, Blaine Anderson. Belting out _Pink_ for a few songs?" He tutted mockingly and shook his head, trying to suppress his amusement. "I definitely enjoyed it all. Each time I see you drunk, you're completely different."

"I'm not talking to you." I whined, pouting and looking away from him while crossing my arms.

"Aw, you don't mean that." He flounced away happily.

I saw Kurt walk outside, leaving me alone to sulk. Just as I was about to give in and shout him back, he returned holding up a DVD. He turned on the TV and DVD player, popped the disk inside and clicked the case shut, throwing it on the bed just in front of me. I unfold my arms and take it curiously. I don't recognise the title, but judging by the amount of red and a girl looking like she was about to jump out and choke me, I assume it's a horror.

"Finn gave me it, he said it was good." Kurt shrugged as walked over to my side of the bed.

I glanced sideways and saw that he retrieved a remote on the table next to me, although he turned to face me and waited for me. I tried to resist, but I couldn't help it. I looked up and regretted it as soon as. His bottom lip was jutted out to match mine from before, and he had widened his eyes and pulled his eyebrows up, a pleading expression. Or more commonly known as the puppy dog eyes. I tried to outstare him, but he really did look adorable with his ivory skin and welled up eyes, threatening to tear. Oh, yeah. He can cry on demand.

Suddenly, I pulled him down by his wrists, twisting him so he lay on top of me. He squealed as I rolled over, leaning on my elbows so that I was looking down on him. I smirked as his now tousled hair spread out on the pillow behind him. He opened his mouth, and a strange noise came out. I couldn't help but laugh at him, and as I did so he started laughing too, shaking the mattress beneath us.

As soon as we calmed, the electric atmosphere was back. I looked into his ocean-coloured eyes, seeing him tilt his head up slightly, inviting me. Instead I go for his neck, pressing my lips against the smooth surface at the base of his throat. As I trail upwards, sucking on the skin gently, I hear him moan. Feeling pleased, I moved to the side, going up towards his ear. I use my teeth to graze it before shifting my weight so that I can knot my fingers into his hair and prop his head up, allowing me easier access.

I feel him shiver from beneath me, making me smile. I kiss him across his cheek, stopping when I get to the corner of his mouth, keeping my lips there. I lean back an inch, my eyes looking up questioningly at his. He releases a staggered sigh, his breath washing over my face. Unable to keep myself any longer, I tenderly put my mouth to his. I melt in the moment, pressing my body against his a little more so that our body heat is combined.

He slips his arms around my waist, making my heart stutter. My lips become more urgent against his, only pulling away to get air. After a while of this, I try to open my mouth to further get my fill of him. Thankfully, he responds by doing the same, so slowly I taste my way in with my tongue before caressing his with mine.

In spite of my enjoyment, at last my arms started to ache beyond my control; so to avoid collapsing on him and possibly crushing him, I had to pull away and roll over onto my side. Our breathing is more rapid and shallow, and I can't help but smile. I press one palm against his cheek and kiss him once more, lightly so to not imply I want to go further. He giggles against my lips, and I lean back and see him with a happy expression on his face. I look at him, confused.

"I've always said that you take my breath away... Now you're doing it literally." He chuckled.

I grinned back at him, reaching for the remote that had fell to the other side of him and clicked play. I moved it so it was to the left of me, and circled Kurt's waist with my arms, pulling him closer to me. He sighed quietly and shuffled down so that one arm was around my back with his head and right hand rested on my chest. My heart swelled as I brought my own head forward and buried my face into his hair. As the movie started, I relaxed and lay back onto the pillow.

At first, when it was building up to the main plotline, we talked casually every now and then. Kurt commented on how well I handled Kate, making me blush. At that point, I was glad he couldn't see me. I guided him to the topic of a woman's clothes in the movie and he took the bait, saying how he would improve certain items. Although he lapsed into a silence when a daunting piece of music started, snuggling into my chest.

He jumped as something jumped onto the screen unexpectedly. "Oh, God." He groaned, trying to bury his head into me as the sound of tearing flesh and screams filled the room.

"Hey, Kurt, it's only a movie..." I soothed, pulling him tighter towards me. He glanced up at me unsure, and I saw his usually pale skin almost white. "Do you want to turn it off?"

He nodded weakly, and before I turned the power off I saw that we were only just over 40 minutes through. I kissed the top of his head and rubbed his lower back with one hand, trying to calm him down. I take a mental note that horror movies aren't the best idea with Kurt. _Apart from when you want to hold him_. The thought is a little selfish, but it's true. I like holding Kurt.

Kurt sat up on his knees gingerly, looking back at the movie. It had paused at a scene where you could only see a terrified face, but he still winced as he looks back at me. I put my hands under my head and wait til he feels ready to speak again.

"How do you look so good all the time?" He exclaimed, eyeing me up. "You're lying down in yesterdays clothes, curly hair overlapping your forehead, a cool look on your face and you still manage to pull off the 'sexy ' look."

My eyes widened in shock. Whoa, where did that come from? I touch my hair and realise that he's right with a grimace; my gel has evaporated, leaving me once more with my dreaded curls. I sit up and cross my legs, also self conscious about still being in the same clothes as yesterday. My nose scrunches up, also realising that I must have really bad breath. How come Kurt didn't mention it before? He is impossibly polite.

"Mind if I use the bathroom?"

* * *

After a quick shower, and borrowing Kurt's toothbrush, I feel slightly better. I walk out, hair damp and already starting to dry. Kurt looks up from his phone moves over on the bed so I can sit down.

"Geez, Kurt, I never see you anymore." Burt complains from the doorway, making us both jump. "You're spending so much time in your room. Mind coming down and spending some time with your old man?"

"Sure, dad!" Kurt leaps up, a little embarrassed. "What are we doing?"

"Well, the game is on right now. I doubt you'd want to watch..." He looked a little awkward, as if he'd forgotten about it.

"We'll be right down." Kurt smiled politely, although you could see he was reluctant to agree to football.

"Great. See you downstairs." He walked out, making a point of leaving the door wide open.

I headed downstairs first, Kurt excusing himself to get changed. I saw Burt sitting on the middle of the couch, and I joined him by sitting on his left side. It was about 10 minutes through, and we sat in a companionable silence, only talking briefly when either team either scored, nearly scored or made a bad foul. Then Burt eventually diverted the topic.

"So, how long do you think Kurt will last watching football?" Burt mused, not drawing his eyes from the screen.

"About half a minute..." I say, biting my bottom lip. "What do you think?"

"I don't even think that." He laughs, "I bet you 10 dollars that he will reach out for that magazine before 30 seconds."

"Deal." I say confidently as he raises his hand. We shake on it, and I immediately have doubts. Kurt has a low tolerance for football.

A few minutes later, Kurt hurries down the stairs and sits down next to Burt. We mumble our quick hellos, and I try to look as though I'm looking at the game, not too obvious with my watch. Each second seems to last a minute. I glance over towards Kurt, who widens his eyes knowingly at us. He watches the screen blankly.

"Okay, I give up." He admits, reaching for his magazine and leaning back in relief.

Burt laughs and says, "Hah! Pay up, Anderson. You may be dating him, but I raised him!"

"You couldn't just have lasted, just a few more seconds Kurt?" I scold Kurt, but in a gentle, laughing manner. I reach into one of my back pockets and retrieve my wallet, handing a note to Burt.

"So, Blaine. Got any thoughts for the future?" He says it casually, although I know he's prying for information.

"Well, I haven't really spoken to Kurt about it..." I sound nervous as Kurt lifts his head, hearing his name. "But I was actually considering applying for NYADA. Although I wouldn't want to make him feel uncomfortable or anything about it. Is that okay?"

Burt nods and so does Kurt, looking a little dazed. He returns back to his magazine and I regret bringing it up. Its way too soon to be considering anything like that and bringing it up with Kurt. It still must be a soft point for him. I resolve to not mention it again for a while I was the rest of the game, Finn joining us halfway through.

My stomach rumbles as the game ends, and I realise that I haven't had anything to eat. I look around anxiously, but it looks as though it was quiet enough for only me to hear it. I excuse myself and make my way into the kitchen, going to the fridge and pulling out a turkey sandwich left over from yesterday. It isn't long before Kurt joins me, taking a granola bar from the cupboard.

"So, Kurt," I start the conversation in between bites. "Tina wants a gathering of all the New Directions before the New Year. Would you like to accompany me?"

"Sure." Kurt nods easily, looking a little distracted.

"And how about another try of ice skating?" I recognise the shock on his face, and I quickly try to alter it, "I won't fall down this time and hurt myself this time, neither will you. Besides, I have a surprise."

**Okay, this chapter is really quite mushy at parts. Oh well, mushy stuff is cool sometimes! I don't have the widest span of knowledge in this area (I admit), so I apologise if anything sounds unrealistic or wrong. I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter up within a couple of days. ~JustAnotherUltimateFangirl**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm sorry! I've neglected this **_**FAR**_** too long. Happy New Year! I plan to delve a little more into more into the end of December time period before going onto 2013 and such. My only conflict is how to carry on this **_**while**_** sticking loosely around the plot line of the upcoming episodes; I am going to try and update regularly, but I have more exams, revision and stuff so all is dependable. Onto the short chapter! (Sorry!)**

Blaine's POV

After some persuasion, admittedly some was physical, Kurt eventually agreed to come ice skating with me. After helping tidy up some of the mess still left behind from last night, we went upstairs and decided to watch a better choice of a West Side Story. Kurt curled up into me and laid his head on my chest while I held him. He got a little tearful at the end, but I decided not to question him. After that, I reluctantly had to go home.

A picking out clothes for the following day, I ended up texting Brittany, Tina and Unique. It was decided that we were meeting up at the cafeteria in the mall, just for a small round up before the New Year kicked in. I asked Tina, and she seemed fine with the idea that Kurt would be coming, so I was happy with that confirmation.

When I woke in the morning, I felt a little nervous for day ahead. I sleepily took a shower to try and get rid of some tension, but even that didn't work, so instead I put on some calming music on and lay down. It worked for a short while... until I saw that I was running late. I had to slightly rush through the drying and gelling process of my hair, leaving it a little too soft and prone to fall out. I groaned internally and tried to not let it get to me as I pulled on my outfit and dashed out the door, barely remembering to grab my keys and wallet.

I pulled outside Kurt's house, feeling a little worn and tired, with the day only just beginning. I rested my head on the wheel for a few moments, arms supporting my upper body by leaning heavily on my knees. Why do I feel so nervous? It's not like I haven't done any of this before... Then again, last time I did it, the guy wasn't half the person Kurt is; he doesn't even care, however harsh that may sound.

I groan as I feel my eyelids getting heavier, forcing my head up to stop myself from napping. I open the door and pull myself out, slipping the keys into my pocket. I shut it quietly behind me and make my way up to Kurt's path, watching small misty clouds appear as I breathe out. I roll my neck and shrug my shoulders a few times, trying to loosen up unsuccessfully, before ringing the doorbell. Almost immediately I hear a mumble and scuffling from inside.

The door opens and I see a weary looking Finn standing there, a little pale with red eyes. "Oh... Hey, Blaine, Come in. Kurt shouldn't be long." He mumbled, opening the door wider and shuffling towards the couch, music playing in the background

Cautiously, I step inside and close the door softly behind me before walking over to sit on the opposite side of the couch. I sneak a glance at him as he watches the TV. Along with the redness, under his eyes look dark, as though he hasn't been sleeping well. His hair is a little messy, but it could either be my suspicion of him running his hands through it a lot or he styled it that way. Due to knowing that Finn usually sticks with simpler looks, I assumed the first.

"Are you okay?" I try to say it coolly, but I hear concern leaking into it.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." Finn says quietly, snapping his head in my direction as if he'd forgotten I was there. He shook his head once as he looked back to the screen, repeating himself. "I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine." I murmur under my breath, frowning as I vaguely watch the screen, seeing a boy band dancing and singing on a beach.

There's a long pause, and another song comes on before Finn moves from his original position. He sighs and runs his hand through his hair, confirming my guesses. I turn my head and see his eyebrows puckered at the middle, eyes filled with conflict. He throws his head back and sighs quietly before turning to return my gaze.

"It's Rachel, okay?" He snaps, his facial expression turning from pained to frustrated quickly. "Seeing you and Kurt... I know it sounds stupid, but it reminds me of me and Rachel. I miss her like crazy but it hurts even talking to her, but now that I can't, it just seems worse!"

Finn's voice had sped up as he talked, raising his volume a little while gesturing with his hands a little angrily. When he'd finished, he dropped his arms and rested them on his knees, watching the screen with a blank stare. I keep quiet, knowing that whatever I say would just generate another spark for him to feel worse. The tension in the atmosphere has risen incredibly, and I shift uncomfortably in my seat, hoping that Kurt would come down soon.

"Sorry, man. I just feel... Confused still." He's speaking more calmly now, and I see him turn his head towards me out of the corner of my eye. I look at him softly as he carries on, feeling bad and knowing that he's going through a lot. "I'm happy for you and Kurt, really, just don't hurt him again. I know you're a good at heart though."

He smiles kindly, but I can't help but feel the patched up ache in my chest rip at the seams a little. I bite my bottom lip nervously as I nod at him, quickly watching the TV again. There's no avoiding what I did, and I know I'll always be reminded of it. Despite this, I know that my regret will always remain physically raw to think about, and I'll do whatever I can to stop that. Whatever I can.

The atmosphere cools down, and we listen to the music in a companionable silence. Eventually Kurt bounds down the stairs, and as I turn to look at him, I notice that he looks a little surprised to see me. I smile as he walks towards me, although as he notices Finn, he just puts a hand on my shoulder. I see him cast a worried look at him, examining his features that showed clearly that he was distressed. He made a barely audible sigh before going to speak.

"Are we ready?" He announces lightly, dragging his gaze away from Finn.

"Yes." I agreed with a smile. "Want a ride, Finn?"

"No, I think I'll stay here, thanks." He manages a grin, but it looks a little forced. "I'll see them all soon enough anyway."

I nod and stand up, although before I head towards the door I put one hand on his shoulder and squeeze reassuringly, trying to offer a silent form of condolence. I reach for Kurt's hand and hold it as we walk towards the door, out of it and at the car.

**It's riddled with continuity errors and a little bland, but I couldn't really get inspired to write, apologies again... I feel really bad! But after I've done some more revision (boring but it needs to be done), I shall re-read all my chapters so far and try to think of something better for the next one. Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be longer and it will carry on with the same day, more characters coming into it. ~ JustAnotherUltimateFangirl**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Right. This is turning out like my journal has recently. I deeply apologise to those who are still bothering to read this fiction for not updating sooner. I **_**have**_** had some family things going on; that's excluding all of these exams and revision nights and getting over this stupid illness bug thing... But I hope you all have been keeping well! The coming chapters (I admit now, I don't know how frequent they'll be) are going to be **_**still**_** around December and New Year and such, because I really can't bring myself to jump any further... Well, enough of my stupid ramblings, onto the chapter! Hope you enjoy. It might be a little different due the big gap I left to not writing. Oh well!**

Blaine's POV

The drive to the ice rink was being spent in a companionable, comfortable silence. The only noises that stopped it from being completely quiet, was the gentle hum of the engine and the crackle of the music being emitted from the radio. Thinking about it, I should really get that fixed. It would be nice to hear clear music without the background noise or occasional talking from another radio station.

Every time we reached a red light, I would quickly divert my attention to Kurt and offer a brief smile as well as reaching over and squeezing his closest hand briefly, and each time he would drag himself out of what looked like a daydream to tug his lips up at the corners at me, although with some effort. He's worrying me a little bit.

Normally Kurt is quite talkative and lively, but now he just seems thoughtful and quiet as he stares out of the window with a small frown touching his forehead. His shoulders are hunched and he's biting his bottom lip – a bad habit he hates to succumb to, only doing so when he's worried or upset. For now, I let it drop, figuring that he needs some time to think to himself.

"We're here." I mumble quietly as I cut the engine, undoing my seatbelt and turning to face him. "Do you want to talk?"

I watch him as he turns his face slowly towards me, freeing his own seatbelt cautiously. He shifts and sits up a little straighter, the frown seeming to be semi-permanently etched onto his face for now. He reaches out and takes my hand in his and holds it almost reassuringly, smiling down at our entwined fingers. I can feel my heart rate increase instinctively - worry starting to take over as we sit momentarily with no words spoken.

"You can tell me." I murmur softly, using my free hand to tilt Kurt's chin up so I can look at his eyes properly. Instead of withdrawing it, I move it up to cup his cheek lightly, skimming my thumb across his jaw.

Kurt sighs deeply and nestles his face into my palm. "It's nothing." Kurt's voice is light and optimistic, but there seems something still unspoken in his eyes. Why won't he tell me? Better still, _what_ doesn't he want to tell me?

"Kurt..." I start, but trail off, leaving my mouth hanging open for a moment.

My gaze trails outside as my voice drops, trying to comprehend the situation. I've gotten the fact that Kurt's suddenly – or so it seems currently – upset and he looks reluctant to tell me. I've gotten that he still might not feel confident in talking to me about personal things, no matter what I say to try and convince him that I was stupid and adolescent. The one thing I wish I could understand, is why he feels he should hide his upset. If he doesn't want to tell me... I suppose I could live with that _for now_, but I can't stand seeing him try to act brave when he's just as vulnerable and insecure as we all can be sometimes.

"I'm just thinking." Kurt admitted in a low voice, making my mouth snap shut and my eyes flicker to him, "New York is crazy right now, and it looks as if Ohio is no different."

Kurt tried to make a joke on the last line, but the low tone was still worrying. Changing his facial expression slightly, his eyes tightened and took on a harder edge. What is that look? I can't exactly be sure, but it looks as though it's _pleading_. Although pleading what? For me to stop asking? I deliberate it for a few moments longer as I lock onto his gaze, trying to figure out a secret message of some sort that I seem to be missing.

As soon as I try scrutinizing Kurt, I get lost in his beauty instantaneously. The carefully styled, flicked back hair; the perfect arch of his eyebrows; the clear and pale skin which has always been soft to touch, like now; the straight angle of his nose complimenting his cheek bones; his amazing blue eyes that remind me of the ocean each time I look at them; and those lips. Those lips aren't just a place for me to place mine, they almost define Kurt alongside his eyes. It's the way his smile can light up the whole room, alongside his pout being just adorable.

Kurt in general is just... There are no words I can summon to describe him. True, he may have a sarcastic humour that isn't to everyone's taste, but his personality overall is stunning. It's a genuinely kind person who adores his family and friends, and would do anything to ensure that they're okay. Kurt has had to deal with a lot of crap he shouldn't have but in the end, instead of letting it eat away at him, Kurt rose above it and has became a stronger person.

I close my eyes briefly and shake my head, before re-opening them and trying to concentrate properly on the task ahead. I stroke Kurt's face a few more times instinctively to try and build enough will to break the moment and talk, knowing we'll have to be leaving to meet the others soon.

"I'm always here." I whisper, not holding back any of the emotions that slip into my gaze. "You know that. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you're happy, okay?"

"Okay." The reply was so quiet that it took me a moment to comprehend what he'd actually spoken.

"I love you." I say simply, hoping the words rang clear and true.

I slip my hand to behind his neck, holding it carefully. Cautiously, I edge forward slightly, stopping a few inches away. I see him hesitate and freeze slightly, moving his head backwards just a small fraction, making my heart clench. Right. He's still feeling a little emotional about something. Trying not to dwell upon the rejection, I divert my head to the side and kiss his cheek briefly. After that, I stop all contact and put one hand on the door handle.

"They'll be waiting." I remind him, trying to ignore Kurt's widened eyes. He didn't say he loves me back. Should I be worried? Instead, I try to lighten the mood with a small joke, not wanting to think too much into it. "You remember that kid Jake who got angry in auditions? Puckerman blood."

With that, I hear myself do a strained laugh before taking a deep breath and opening the door, meeting Kurt on the other side. I offer a brief grin before starting to walk in forwards awkwardly, deciding not to take Kurt's hand after the episode in the car. It seems weird to have a distance between us, almost colder. I'm halfway to the mall entrance when Kurt finally catches up.

"I love you, too." Kurt said lightly, at my side quickly as he linked arms with me.

I had to bite my lip from sighing in relief and blink a little quicker as I felt a faint prickle at the back of my eyes. Not here. That one small string of words is what had me worried for a few moments. I use my arm to pull Kurt a little closer, not as close as we usually are, but just so he hopefully knows I appreciate it. Saying anything else prior to that is not needed.

After a brief discussion of where we're going – a few criticisms of the coffee taste from Kurt – we lapse into a silence again. It seems a little unrealistic on how fast things have changed, from cuddling and sharing happy thoughts yesterday to being a little further apart and more awkward now. It could only mean that something had changed this morning, right? I doubt it's something to do with Carole or Burt; Kurt would have told me, he usually does. He also wouldn't be here now if something worse had happened with family.

My mind drifts towards New York idly, wondering what could have changed. He's said nothing but good about working at Vogue, the only negative aspect being that his work load is getting a little heavier. He hasn't said a great deal about Rachel, so that must be okay there. Is it NYADA?

My thoughts continue to drift until Kurt tugs on my arm, dragging my attention away from the floor I was absentmindedly staring at. I turn to look at Kurt. His face seems somewhat more relaxed, if not calm. There's still tension, but most of it has either gone or is being hidden.

"Tina!" Kurt squealed, his face lighting up a little. I turn my head forward just in time to see a bob of brown hair bound over. "It's been so long!"

Kurt releases me and embraces the girl tightly, laughing quietly before pulling away and keeping his hands on her shoulders, smiling down at her. I can't help but smile too. The happiness is quite infectious. I listen patiently and wait as they talk.

"Hey, Blaine." Tina turns to me and smiles. She seems a little nervous for some reason.

"Hey, Tina." I reply with a smile, pulling her in for a brief hug. She seems slightly hesitant, but nothing worth dwelling on right now.

"The others are already here, over there." Tina says brightly, pulling away and gesturing to a cluster of tables were the New Directions are huddled, most laughing and smiling. "Joe couldn't make it. Where's Finn?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kurt glance at me nervously. "He couldn't make it either." I say confidently, hoping for no more questions.

It looks as though my luck has changed for the better. Tina shrugged indifferently and turns to grab both mine and Kurt's hand, pulling us towards the group.

Artie is talking casually to Sugar, pushing his glasses up on his nose; a habit he always gives in to when he's trying to impress someone. Marley is on a bench seat next to Jake, leaning against him and resting her head on his shoulder in an adorable way. Just behind them, but facing in another direction is Kitty, who occasionally looks over her shoulder to glare at the couple. Looks as though she is still bitter about that then.

Kitty was sitting on the table where Ryder, Wade and Brittany were sat, all laughing about something. Then there's Sam and Brittany. Brittany is sitting on Sam's lap with her arms around his neck, her face nestled into his shoulder. I feel a small pang of jealousy. Not because of Sam; any small feelings that had built up had gone when I found out the possibility of seeing Kurt again. No, it was because they looked so effortlessly happy.

"Blaine! Kurt!" Sam called out. He raised one hand from Brittany's waist and waved hello in a small gesture. Brittany just smiled and called out something about her unicorn.

Then the rest of the group catch onto our presence, and those who know him get up and greet Kurt with a tight embrace similar to the one he gave Tina. There was a seemingly small hassle but a lot of noise. When it had finally quietened, I recapture Kurt's hand lightly with a small smirk on my face as I watch a small, friendly argument forming between Tina and Wade about Kurt's choice of scarf. Wade was trying to politely suggest it would've been nicer in a different colour until Tina jumped in on Kurt's defence. These guys are crazy, but it's exactly why I love them, and how happy it makes me just being around them sometimes.

"Do you want to go and get coffee while they finish their squabble?" I lean over to Kurt's ear as I suggest it, in a more positive mood since our arrival. Kurt seems to be a little happier two, as he nods and laces our fingers together.

"Sure. That sounds like a great idea." He says quietly, blushing a little.

With that, I continue smirking slightly as I pull him over to the queue. He examined the menu as I skimmed my thumb across Kurt's knuckles, trying to justify how seeing a few of the crazy loveable friends can make such a positive impact on people. I shake my head happily, not caring. As long as Kurt was a little happier for now, then it didn't really matter.

We neared the front of the queue and I reached back with my spare hand and pulled my wallet out from the usual place of my back pocket of my jeans. Kurt saw what I was doing and went to do the same until I interrupted him.

"Don't even think about it." I teased lightly before informing the girl in front of my order. "Medium drip, please, and a grande non-fat mocha."

"My coffee order." Kurt grinned and squeezed my hand before releasing it as I took out the appropriate bills needed. As soon as I'd handed them over, I refused my change and slipped my wallet away, then caught Kurt's hand again.

"Would I ever forget?" I joked, nudging him gently with my elbow.

I expected a comical retort, but instead he leaned over and kissed me briefly on my cheek. I was a little surprised at the action, but I felt a goofy grin spread across my face. I blushed and looked down at my shoes for a moment, before turning my head back up to look at him adoringly.

"You're adorable." I said after I thanked the girl for the coffee.

We grabbed our drinks and headed back towards the group. I took a sip of my coffee before staring at Tina, trying to catch her eye. When I eventually did, she turned her head subtly towards me and I nodded, holding up three fingers in a small signal. She nodded as well in return, showing that she understood. All the while, Kurt was looking at me curiously, obviously confused by the small turn of events. I took one more gulp of my beverage before placing it down on the table and clearing my throat, standing up.

"This is for you, Kurt."

* * *

**I miss Klaine from when they were in Dalton. Could someone PM me or review me a prompt from around that time, please? I'd really like to start one from Dalton, but I have absolutely no idea how to begin it. Many thanks and much love!**

**I'll admit that this isn't my best chapter. I'll try harder for the next one, but for now, I'm a little tired and my bed is serenading me. There's that, alongside the promise of my Darren playlist for a few songs before I fall asleep. Or Starkid playlist. Or Glee playlist. Whatever comes up first. Hope you enjoyed! ~JustAnotherUltimateFangirl**


End file.
